Adorable Story from Gakuen
by Shin.Akatsuki
Summary: Cerita manis dari sebuah asrama. asrama biasa sudah mainstream. sampingkan itu, beri pengecualian untuk Silver Gakuen. asrama ini sangat berbeda, muridnya pun juga berbeda. Mereka Supernatural. Yuuki Amano salah satu dari sekian murid Silver Gakuen. Kisah manis Yuuki akan kesehariannya di asrama setelah bertemu dengan Akashi Seijurou/ AkashixOC/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa~ **

**Minna, ini fanfic pertama Shin. Mohon review untuk kritik dan sarannya, ne? Shin juga memohon dukungannya dari reader. Kalau begitu. Enjoy Reading ..~**

_**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life.**_

_**Pair: Akashi, OC.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Adorable Story from Gakuen  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Story 1: About me**_

**Silver** Gakuen. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang asrama di atas bukit? Bagimu asrama adalah sekolah dengan fungsi ganda yang sudah _mainstream_. Tapi, tarik kembali persepsimu itu. beri pengecualian untuk asrama yang satu ini, **Silver Gakuen**.

**Silver Gakuen**. Populasi lebih kurang 2000 murid. Memiliki lima gedung super-besar, tiga halaman super-luas, satu gedung perpustakaan super-lengkap, satu gedung pangan super-besar. Ada juga beberapa gedung lain, walaupun tidak utama. Bicara soal gedung, lima gedung yang disebutkan tadi terdiri dari dua gedung asrama (pria dan wanita dibedakan), satu gedung siswa, satu gedung guru, dan satu gedung aula utama. Sampingkan yang utama, fasilitas yang diberikan sangat lengkap. Sampingkan semua itu. asrama ini memiliki peraturan yang tidak main-main. Tentu saja, peraturan yang dibuat sangat bermacam-macam dan banyak. Asrama ini berisikan murid-murid yang berbeda. Asramanya saja berbeda, tentu muridnya juga berbeda. Mereka semua **Supernatural**.

Sekian dulu untuk asramanya. Mari putar otak untuk tokoh OC asli milik Author.

**Yuuki Amano.** Gadis remaja yang merupakan salah satu dari murid Silver Gakuen. Ciri-ciri fisiknya adalah rambut pendek berwarna coklat ketuaan, matanya berwarna light-zamrud, pipinya lesung, bibirnya tipis, jika tersenyum terlihat semburat merah di pipi dan ulasan senyum di pipi. Kulitnya putih. Tingginya sekitar 158. Golongan darah A. Zodiak, Aries.

Yuuki merupakan salah satu murid di Silver Gakuen itu. ayahnya adalah kepala sekolah asrama tersebut. Ibunya jauh telah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Efek dari ayahnya yang merupakan seorang kepala sekolah tidak memperngaruhi kehidupannya. Yuuki gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada beban dan tekana dari keluarganya. Tapi, bukan berarti Yuuki tidak dipedulikan oleh ayahnya. Dia biasa, itu saja. Tidak ada yang super atau luar biasa dari kehidupannya. Mungkin sebatas hoki tentang mendapat paket makanan ukuran jumbo atau hoki dalam menebak, etc.

Ayahnya, **Hoshiya Amano**. Seorang kepala sekolah di Silver Gakuen. Cenderung tertutup dan pendiam. Mungkin, sepeninggal istrinya dia jadi pendiam. Walaupun begitu, Hoshiya tetap mencintai putrinya, **Yuuki**. Layaknya seorang ayah, Hoshiya selalu memerhatikan perkembangan putrinya. Terkadang, Hoshiya melirik putrinya dari jendela ruangannya.

Yuuki juga punya sahabat. Namanya **Sena** **Mitsukawa**. Ciri-ciri Sena adalah rambut panjang bergelombang dan berwarna coklat lebih muda dari Yuuki. Matanya berwarna coklat. Sena merupakan sahabat Yuuki dan teman sekamar Yuuki. Sifat Sena yang tomboy dan Yuuki yang cheer-up memang patut berjalan. Yeah, walaupun sering berdebat. Itulah sahabat.

_Ability_ yang dimiliki tiap murid tentu saja berbeda. Adapun sama tapi terbatas. Yuuki adalah _summoner_. Dia cenderung berada di tipikal support dan defend dalam berkelompok. Sena adalah _witch_. Dia tipikal penyerang jarak jauh. _Ability_ yang dimiliki tiap murid tentu bisa berkembang seiring murid itu berkembang. Murid-murid itu memiliki peringkat tersendiri. Sena peringkat dua puluh. Bicara tentang Yuuki, dia peringkat 1154. Wow, lumayan jauh.

Walaupun begitu, peringkat hanya mempengaruhi popularitas, derajat, kekuatan. Yuuki tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa masuk kedalam Top Ranked.

.

.

**Daily School**

Sorak keramaian kelas mengisi lorong-lorong yang sepi. Suara guru-guru yang menjelaskan sesuatu sambil menulis di papan putih. Tangannya menari diatas papan putih itu. membuat noda ilmu di tiap jalan yang dilewatinya. Bisik-bisikan murid bisa didengar, sekecil apapun itu. beberapa siswa melempar kertas satu sama lain. Menciptakan komunikasi dengan tulisan.

Di kelas itu. **I-C.**

Seseorang gadis duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Tangan kirinya menahan dagu gadis itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya menghimpit dengan tangan kiri. Pandanga gadis itu menuju luar jendela. Tepatnya pohon sakura yang terlihat jelas dari kelas itu. sesekali, gadis itu melihat beberapa burung yang bertengger di pohon itu. sesekali dia melihat kelopak sakura yang bertebaran dipermainkan oleh angin.

BAM. Suara hentakan tangan yang memukul meja gadis itu. cukup keras, dan cukup membuat lamunan gadis itu berhenti. Dia menoleh ke asal suara. Ditatapnya gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sena..." gumamnya lirih.

"Yuu-chan, istirahat sudah tiba. Kenapa kamu melamun terus sih? Bukannya kamu mengincar roti paket A di kantin. Nanti keburu habis lho." Kata Sena. Yuuki buru-buru berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ah, iya ya. Aku lupa." Kata gadis yang baru melamun tadi. Yuuki cepat-cepat membereskan buku di atas mejanya. Begitu selesai, Yuuki dan Sena segera keluar kelas dan pergi menuju kantin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu dengar penjelasan Hyuuga-senpai tadi?" tanya Sena. Yuuki menggeleng kepala. "Sudah kuduga, berhentilah melamun. Hyuuga-senpai memberi pengumuman agar besok berkumpul di gedung utama. Katanya ada pengumuman dari Komite asrama." Kata Sena. Yuki mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, iya. Sena, pulang sekolah nanti kamu bisa kembali ke asrama dulu. Yuuki ada keperluan sebentar." Pinta Yuuki. Gayanya dia berbicara seperti anak kecil. Tapi, jangan harap bisa diubah dengan mudah. Hal ini sudah tertanam jelas di kebiasaannya.

"Karena Yuu-chan manis, okelah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama. Kamu gak mau kan jatah makan malammu kuhabiskan?" balas Sena. Yuuki menggeleng kepalanya.

"Iya. Yuuki janji." Kata Yuuki. Batin Sena, '_she is too damn adorable'_.

Istirahat berlalu. Apalah daya, Yuuki hanya mampu membeli roti paket C. Apalagi kalau bukan habis roti kesukaannya. Seperti biasa, Sena membeli susu kotak dan _sandwhich_.

Jam-jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran seperti biasa. Yuuki kembali melamun menatap kerindangan pohon sakura. Angin semilir yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura terlihat cantik jika dilukis. Lalu lalang burung yang bertengger di cabang pohon sangat menarik untuk direkam. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yuuki damai. Sorak keramaian kelas terlihat hampar di telinga Yuuki. Dia hanya fokus pada pemandangan yang dipandangnya.

"Yang piket hari ini adalah Akito, Yusa, Ai, Miura, dan Amano." Seru ketua kelas direspon oleh keluhan dan sorak siswa-siswa. Mengakhiri pelajaran, siswa yang tidak piket segera keluar kelas. Ada juga yang masih berbincang di kelas. Ada juga yang masih membereskan meja nya. Beberapa siswa yang piket mengambil peralatan kebersihan. Yuuki? Masih melamun saja gadis ini.

"Yuu-chan!" seru Sena. Yuuki terbangun dan lamunannya kembali. Dia menoleh panik ke sekitarnya dan mendapati Sena berdiri di sampingnya sambil merangkul tasnya sendiri.

"A—apa, Sena?" tanya Yuuki.

"Apanya yang apa? ini sudah jam pulang, dan kamu piket!" tukas Sena. Yuuki cepat-cepat membereskan mejanya kembali. "seharian ini, kamu melamun terus. Ada apa?" tanya Sena kembali.

"eeum.. tidak ada. Hanya menikmati rindangnya pohon sakura itu." jawab Yuuki sambil melirik pohon itu.

"hm.. memang sih. Aku juga tertarik dengan rindangnya pohon sakura itu. tapi, gak kelewatan seperti ini." Tukas Sena."sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat piket. Bukannya kamu ada keperluan?".

Sena pergi untuk kembali ke asrama. Yuuki segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan lantai kelas.

"Amano-san, bisa tolong bawakan ini ke meja wali kelas? Ini dokumen harian kelas." Pinta Miura. Salah satu teman sekelas Yuuki.

Yuuki mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah dokumen biru di meja."Iya, Yuuki bisa kok." Jawab Yuuki. Semua teman sekelas Yuuki sudah mengenal gaya bicara Yuuki. _So childish_, batin mereka.

"Tenang saja, urusan piket kelas biar kami yang mengurusi. Amano-san cukup membawakan dokumen ini kepada wali kelas." Lanjut Miura.

"Um. Arigatou, Miura-san." Balas Yuuki sambil tersenyum polos. _Kawaii~,_ batin mereka.

Yuuki segera membawa dokumen itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas sekaligus keluar gedung siswa menuju gedung guru. Menyusuri jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon rindang di sekelilingnya. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang disana. Gedung guru tidak terlalu jauh, cukup melewati jalan setapak. Ini sedikit sulit bagi seorang Amano. Yuuki mudah terpengaruh suasananya. Yuuki melambatkan jalannya, menikmati rindangnya pohon sakura. Angin semilir yang mempermainkan kelopak sakura, menari-nari di udara. Begitu angin itu hilang. Kelopak sakura bertebaran di jalan setapak. Ditambah mata Yuuki yang sudah memancarkan cahaya. Yuuki berjalan sambil memperhatikan rindangnya pohon sakura. Dia lupa dengan nasihat Sena selama ini,'_kalau jalan lihat-lihat dulu.'_.

BRUK. Yuuki menabrak sesuatu di depan. Untunglah dia berjalan dengan pelan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Yuuki sudah menabrak dengan keras. _Fortunately,_ dokumen yang dibawah Yuuki tidak terpengaruh. Tapi, Yuuki memegang jidatnya yang terantuk lebih dulu.

Yuuki melirik siapa atau apa yang menabraknya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat seorang siswa yang berada didepannya. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan kedua mata heterokromnya tengah memandang Yuuki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Um. Yuuki tidak apa-apa." balas Yuuki. "Yuuki minta maaf, karena berjalan sambil tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.." lanjutnya.

"Begitu." Pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat Yuuki yang tengah mengelus jidatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yuuki permisi dulu. Maaf menganggu." Kata Yuuki sembari pergi begitu saja. Pemuda itu terus menatap Yuuki hingga keberadaannya hilang.

Cklek. Pintu ruangan wali kelas terbuka.

"Permisi." Ujar Yuuki. "Kiyoshi-senpai, ini dokumen ... eum.. dokumen harian kelas." Lanjut Yuuki.

"Ah, Amano-san. Terima kasih." Balas wali kelas Yuuki, Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Kalau begitu, Yuuki permisi dulu." Kata Yuuki sembari keluar ruangan. Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan muridnya yang satu ini.

Yuuki segera pergi ke lantai paling atas. Lebih tepatnya, ruangan kepala sekolah. Terkadang, beberapa guru menyapa Yuuki. Terkadang Yuuki melirik sejenak keluar jendela. Terkadang Yuuki melirik beberapa lukisan artik.

Tok Tok. Bunyi Yuuki mengetuk pintu.

"Kepala sekolah, ini Yuuki." Ujar Yuuki. Dibalas oleh suara dari dalam untuk menyuruh Yuuki masuk. Begitu pintu dibuka, Yuuki melihat dua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa. Mereka baru saja berbincang sesuatu. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi, yang satu bertubuh pendek.

"Yuuki. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Eum ... kepala sekolah bisa melanjutkan dulu urusannya. Yuuki aka menunggu disini." Balas Yuuki sambil duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari sofa. Dibalas dengan anggukan kepala sekolah alias ayahnya. Sementara mereka berbincang, Yuuki melirik ke pemuda yang berbincang dengan ayahnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah. Sepertinya Yuuki pernah bertemu dengan pemuda seperti dia. Tapi, dimana? Yuuki yang polos. Wajar saja, anak yang polos mudah lupa.

"sekian." Kata pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Bagus. Aku setuju dengan rencana ini. Aku serahkan soal ini padamu." Kata kepala sekolah. Menyadari putrinya menatap pemuda surai merah itu. kepala sekolah memanggil Yuuki. "Yuuki."

Yuuki segera berdiri, dan membalas. "I—iya?".

"Kemarilah, Yuuki." Pinta kepala sekolah. Yuuki anak yang patuh, oleh karena itu dia segera menuju sofa. Mata heterokrom pemuda itu menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan tajam. Yuuki sedikit takut disini. Tapi, Yuuki berusaha kuat karena ada ayahnya. "Ini. Perkenalkan. " ujar ayahnya sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Akashi Seijurou, Ketua OSIS di asrama kita."

Akashi membungkuk sedikit pada Yuuki.

"Aku Yuuki Amano. Salam kenal, Akashi-san." Kata Yuuki sembari membungkuk pada Akashi.

"Akashi, dia satu-satunya putriku. Yuuki. Aku berharap, kalian bisa berteman lebih baik." Kata ayah Yuuki. Dibalas dengan anggukan Yuuki.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kata Akashi sembari keluar ruangan.

Ruangan itu menyisakan Yuuki dan ayahnya.

"Nah, ada apa Yuuki?" tanya ayahnya.

"Yuuki ingin tahu. Besok ada pengumuman penting apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"oh, soal itu. sekolah akan menyelenggarakan festival lusa depan. Rencana festival itu sudah kuserahkan pada Akashi, ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Untuk ke depannya, nanti Yuuki tahu sendiri." Jawab kepala sekolah.

Polos seperti anak kecil. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Itu ciri khas Yuuki. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan hal yang baik padanya. Yuuki sendiri juga tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. tapi, ciri khas sulit dihilangkan.

.

"Hee, festival ya?" tukas Sena sambil menyisir rambut Yuuki.

"Iya. Otou-san bilang akan ada festival lusa depan." Dilanjutkan oleh Yuuki.

"Festival apa, Yuu-chan?" tanya Sena.

"eum, Yuuki gak tahu. Yuuki akan tahu begitu mendengar pengumumannya besok. Itu kata Otou-san." Balas Yuuki. Dibalas dengan senyuma Sena.

"Nah, sudah. Rambut Yuu-chan sudah kurapikan. Sekarang, tidur untuk besok. Kalau terlambat ada hukuman sendiri lho." Kata Sena. Cepat-cepat Yuuki mengambil selimutnya. Dan bergegas tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Ciri khas Sena adalah mengisengi. Tapi, kalau pun iseng tidak keterlaluan.

.

**Yuuki POV's**

Hari ini. Yuuki senang dan menikmati sekali. Seharian pelajaran tadi, Yuuki terus berlabuh dalam kerindangan pohon sakura. Walaupun banyak yang harus Yuuki lakukan. Tapi, Yuuki sangat bersyukur.

Hari ini juga, Yuuki diperkenalkan oleh Otou-san oleh seorang ketua OSIS. Namanya, Akashi Seijuro. Yuuki sangat penasaran dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda. Kata teman-teman yang kutanya, itu namanya heterokrom. Tapi, mata Akashi-san sangat indah dan tajam. Yuuki ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya dan bertanya yang banyak sekali.

Kalau begitu, Yuuki permisi dulu. Cukup sekian berita POV Yuuki. Besok, akan ada pengumuman di aula utama. Yuuki doki-doki yang tahu festival apa nantinya. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. **Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya.** Ah, Yuuki lupa. Yuuki minta Review, kritik, dan saran dari reader. Kalau pun ada kalimat yang salah, Yuuki, sebagai wakil Author, mohon maaf sebesarnya. Dan berterima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Yuuki—TBC~**

**.**

**Jadi, bagaimana Minna? Shin harap minna-san mempunyai banyak review, kritik, dan saran untuk fanfic pertama Shin. sungguh, Shin berharap sekali lho~ Shin juga berharap banyak untuk belajar dari Minna-san. Bye, Onto next chapter~**


	2. Answer me, please

**Genki Minna? Shin kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter kedua nya nih~ **

**Shin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader:NandaRuki, Sakamaki Ama-chan, ScarletBlood04, Lucyheart.  
**

**Shin juga bersyukur dengan rate view mencapai:+dari perkiraan Shin! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Enjoy reading~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB(its Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

**Genre:Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Pair: Akashi , OC**

**.**

**.**

**Adorable Story from Gakuen **

**.**

**.**

**Story 2: Answer me, please**

Asrama tampak riuh dengan siswa-siswi yang mondar mandir. Kalau diluar saja riuh, apalagi di kamar Yuuki. Nampak keributan cukup besar didalamnya.

"Yuu-chan, cepat!" seru Sena yang tengah memakai sepatu. Sedangkan Yuuki sendiri sibuk dengan memakai seragamnya.

"Ah, ee ... Yuuki menyusul saja. Sena bisa pergi dulu ke aula!" balas Yuuki.

"Oke, jangan sampai terlambat!" ujar Sena sembari pergi begitu saja.

Yuuki cepat-cepat memakai sepatu. Lalu, ia bergegas berlari keluar asrama menuju aula utama. Bisa dilihat, asrama sudah kosong. Oh, jangan bilang Yuuki yang terakhir disana. Bisa-bisa Yuuki dihukum, masih percaya juga dengan kalimat Sena tadi malam. Padahal, terlambat pun mungkin hanya dinasehati.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yuuki menyusuri jalan setapak. Dari asrama menuju aula memang cukup jauh. Di jalan, Yuuki berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk berlabuh dengan kerindangan pohon sakura dan suasana pagi yang cerah.

Pita dasi Yuuki nyaris terlepas dari rangkulan leher Yuuki. Untunglah, pakaian Yuuki rapi hanya sedikit berantakan. Pita dasi yang tidak benar, jas seragam berwarna biru yang tidak terkancing, rambut cukup berantakan (padahal kemarin malam sudah Sena rapikan), itu semua sedikit berantakan ya? Yuuki tidak merasa miris dengan kalimat **sedikit**. Dia bersyukur, tali sepatunya tertali dengan benar. Sehingga, berlari sekencang apapun. Yuuki tidak akan jat—

BRAK. Cukup heboh untuk Yuuki yang mendadak tersungkur di tanah. Badannya mencium tanah air. Untunglah, mulutnya tidak. **Akhir kata**, Yuuki yang malang. Tidak ada kata **mustahil** di kamus seorang Amano, ingat ini.

"Sakit~" rintih Yuuki. "Aneh, kenapa Yuuki jatuh begitu saja ..." gumamnya. Belum sadar bahwa Yuuki masih terpuruk di jalan setapak itu.

Sebuah telapak tangan berada di depan mata Yuuki. Namun, Yuuki masih bingung. Tangan siapa itu? Yuuki mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia kenal dengan siswa itu, Akashi Seijurou. manik heterokromnya menatap Yuuki seorang.

"Akashi-san.. " gumam Yuuki lirih dengan nada polos alias nge-_dumb_.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tersungkur disitu?" tanya Akashi. Yuuki menerima bantuan tangannya. Dengan bantuan Akashi, Yuuki berhasil berdiri kembali. Setidaknya, seragam yang di pakai Yuuki tidak kotor.

"Arigatou, Akashi-san." Kata Yuuki dengan senyuman polos. Akashi mengangguk lalu membalikkan punggungnya untuk masuk ke aula. Yuuki segera menghentikan Akashi dengan menarik lengan jasnya. Otomatis, Akashi menoleh pada gadis polos itu.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Anu ... Akashi-san ... Nanti .. bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada malu-malu seperti anak kecil yang ingin meminta permen.

Akashi tersenyum .. Typo, menyeringai yang benar."Boleh." jawab Akashi. begitu Yuuki segera mendahului Akashi masuk ke dalam aula. Akashi bergumam dengan nada lirih, "Huh, semua perempuan sama saja. Mereka lebih mementingkan perasaan sendiri. Anak itu, pasti juga sama.". Akashi menghela napas dengan berat, "mau menyatakan perasaan ya ..." lanjutnya lagi sebelum dia memasuki aula.

**Hall's Gakuen**

Aula yang bisa menampung beribu-ribu murid. Langitnya menjulang tinggi. Berhias patung yang heroik. Lampu Chardelion menggantung indah diatas. Lukisan sejarah asrama terpapar historik di tiap dinding putihnya. Lampu menyala, menandakan pengumuman penting dari OSIS akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi yang tiba disana segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Untunglah, Yuuki mendapat bangku cukup terbelakang dan nyaris di sudut aula. **Akhir kata**, Yuuki yang malang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maju ke atas panggung aula untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Pertama, di rapikannya dua-tiga kertas yang di pegangnya. Akashi berdehem sejenak. Dengan kalem, Akashi melonggarkan waktu sejenak. Semua siswa memerhatikan dirinya. Siapa yang tidak mau melewatkan momen Akashi berpidato di depan siswa-siswi?

Yuuki tidak mau kalah. Dia duduk dengan kalem di bangkunya sambil mengelap keringatnya. Yuuki bisa mendengar perbincangan dari siswa sebelah.

"Kya, Akashi-senpai~ Dia keren, ya?" puji siswa B (Yuuki tidak tahu namanya. Jadi kita beri tanda saja.)

"iya, keren begitu.. kenapa masih belum punya kekasih?" tanya siswa A.

"Katanya, dia punya aura gelap! Rumor bilang, kalau berbicara dengan dia kau harus banyak berdoa kalau belum mau mati." Kata siswa B direspon sorak dari siswa A.

Ingatkah kalian, _**seorang Amano. Ciri khasnya mudah terpengaruh suasana**_. Mantap. Keringat panas-dingin mulai bercucuran di wajah Yuuki. **Akhir kata**, Yuuki yang malang.

Pidato dimulai. Monotone Akashi begitu terngiang sepanjang aula yang sepi. Mereka mendengar seksama pidato Akashi. Yuuki menatap Akashi yang sibuk dengan pidato. Sama sekali tidak mendengar pengumuman atau hal penting lain. Seorang Amano, dia lebih menjurus pada hal yang menganggunya. Apa yang dipikirkan Yuuki sekaranglah yang dipentingkan.

Batin Yuuki,"Benarkah? Apakah jika kita berbicara dengan Akashi, kita bisa mati? kenapa Akashi punya heterokrom? Sebenarnya siapa itu Akashi?" .. sebegitukah rasa ingin tahu seorang Amano? _Hell no_. Yuuki punya alasan sendiri sebagai Amano. Dia kan polos. Tebak saja, apa sih yang nggak buat anak kecil?

"Sekian." Tutur Akashi mengakhiri pengumuman. Di soraki dengan tepuk tangan dari para siswa dan komentar dari komite sekolah. Selesai. Pengumuman berakhir, para murid segera kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran mereka.

Yuuki berdiri dari bangkunya untuk kembali ke kelas. Matanya tengah mencari seseorang yang selalu dikenalnya. Bingo, Sena.

"Ah, Yuu-chan." Sapa Sena yang didatangi Yuuki.

"Sena. Sena .. yuk kembali ke kelas." Ajak Yuuki dengan nada manja. Beberapa teman disebelah Sena secara bersamaan berbatin hati, _Kawaii~._

"Oke, Yuu-chan." Angguk Sena. Tak lupa Sena melambaikan kedua tangannya pada kawan-kawan. "Bye, guys."

Sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas. Yuuki ingin tahu lagi, "Sena, siapa mereka? Yuuki tidak ingat punya teman sekelas seperti mereka."tanya Yuuki dengan nada polos.

"Oh, mereka teman dari kelas sebelah. Biasanya aku mencari gosip dari mereka. Anggap saja, pusat gosip asrama." Jawab Sena.

"Sena, suka gosip?" tanya Yuuki.

"Lumayan. Ah, Yuu-chan jangan salah anggap. Aku hanya mencari berita saja. Biar wawasan luas." Ketusnya. Yuuki tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, Yuuki tidak berpikir kalau Sena suka gosip. Tapi, kalau ada yang menarik. Beritahu Yuuki, ya?" kata Yuuki dijawab dengan anggukan Sena.

Sesampainya di kelas.

Kelas tampak ramai dengan sorakan para murid. Yuuki dan Sena segera kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Begitu Yuuki kembali mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap keluar jendela. Kali ini, Yuuki berlabuh kembali. Melepas peluh tekanan selama ini. Bukan tekanan, tapi rasa ingin tahu yang dipendam selama ini.

Satu-hingga seharian pelajaran pun tidak dipedulikan. Yang peduli adalah Sena. Dia ragu-ragu, gadis itu kalau sudah dewasa bagaimana, ya?

Mendadak Yuuki sedikit kaget. Sesuatu atau seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Yuuki terbuyar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah tepukan. _Holy shut! _Hyuuga-senpai!

"Amano-san, pulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu. Bawa map dunia ke lab sejarah. Paham?" ketus Hyuuga-senpai sembari pergi ke depan mengulang pelajaran sejarahnya. Yuuki terbengong sendiri, beberapa siswa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yuuki. _So childish,_ batin mereka.

.

"Haaah ~" keluh Yuuki.

"Makanya, jangan melamun terus. Cepatlah bawakan map dunia ke lab sejarah. Aku akan menunggu di asrama." Tukas Sena sembari pergi lagi. padahal, belum sempat Yuuki mengeluh apa-apa. beberapa teman sekelas Yuuki menyemangatinya, '_berjuang!'_.

Tapi, seorang Amano. Harus berpikir positif. Dengan langkah _confident_, Yuuki membawa gulungan map dunia ke lab sejarah. Sadarnya, dia lupa. Dari kelas ke lab sejarah seperti ujung dunia ke ujung dunia. **Akhir kata**, Yuuki yang malang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang siswa. Suara ini, nada ini ... monotone yang dikenal ini. Yuuki menatap sumber suara. Akashi!

"Akashi-san ... ah! Aku harus mengantar gulungan peta ini ke lab sejarah." Jawab Yuuki sambil menunjukan gulungan peta.

"Begitu. Lebih baik kubantu." Gumam Akashi. dengan cekatan, Akashi mengambil gulungan peta dunia yang cukup besar dari kedua tangan Yuuki.

"Arigatou, Akashi-san."balas Yuuki sambil tersenyum polos.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong gedung yang nyaris sepi. Terasa canggung di antara mereka berdua. Yuuki masih belum sepenuhnya tahu. Akashi sendiri tipikal orang yang pendiam.

Berada di jalan yang sulit. Yuuki memilih untuk menoleh ke luar. Tapi apalah daya. Akashi sendiri berada di sisi arah jendela itu. Namun, ini tidak membuat Yuuki mengalihkan pandangnnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kelopak sakura bertebaran layaknya menghujami Akashi dengan sakura. Mata Yuuki pun berbinar-binar. Parahnya lagi, Yuuki seperti menatap Akashi .. ck, padahal yang ditatap adalah kelopak sakura diluar. Efek suasana bagi Amano benar-benar menakutkan.

Mengetahui lirikan Yuuki, Akashi bertanya."Ada apa?" tanya nya.

Yuuki menggeleng kepala."Tidak ada. Hanya saja ... _Kireii~_" gumam Yuuki yang setengah berlabuh. Akashi hanya diam saja. Pertanyaan pertama, secantik apakah Akashi? dia kan pria. Kedua, apa yang salah dari anak ini? Sambil melirik Yuuki yang masih berlabuh. Akashi sedikit tidak nyaman, merasa di pandangi terus.

Sesampainya di lab sejarah dan menaruh peta itu di meja.

"Yosh, selesai." Gumam Yuuki. Sebelum Yuuki berterima kasih pada Akashi.

Akashi menyela, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Akashi. sebenarnya, Akashi tahu apa yang akan ditanya oleh gadis ini. Apalagi kalau bukan pernyataan cinta. **Akhir kata**, Akashi kau terlalu percaya diri.

" eum ..." Yuuki masih berpikir-pikir. Jangan lupa.. Seorang Amano (seperti Yuuki) mudah lupa.

Terlihat gerak-gerik Yuuki yang melonggar-longgarkan waktu.

"Tentang itu ... Apa ... " Yuuki memulai dan Akashi sudah menebaknya." Jika seseorang ingin berbicara denganmu, mereka harus banyak berdoa jika belum mau mati?"

Hening. **Akhir kata**, prediksimu salah Akashi.

Akashi kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. prediksinya meleset. Yang benar saja. Meleset karena gadis ini? Akashi berdecak kesal dalam hati. Akashi menghela napas sejenak. Tangan di sakunya nyaris meraba gunting kesayangannya.

Akashi pun menjawab walau hatinya bergemuruh hebat. "Tergantung." Jawab Akashi.

"Eh? Yuuki masih tidak mengerti." Tukas Yuuki.

Walaupun begitu. Akashi tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. "Kalau orang yang berbicara padaku seenaknya sendiri. Aku tidak-menanggung untuk melempar guntingku padanya."

Yuuki mengerti sekarang."Lalu, yang kedua. Dari mana Akashi-san punya heterokrom?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya."itu .. cerita yang panjang." Katanya dengan nada berat dan penuh tekanan. Akashi melepaskan gunting itu untuk berdiam di dalam sakunya.

Mengetahui dan sadar akan suasana adalah ciri khas seorang Amano juga. Yuuki berbelit-belit mencari alasan lain. Yuuki menatap keluar jendela, **zero**-yang terlihat adalah gedung siswa disebelah. Yuuki menatap ruangan lab sejarah. **Zero**-yang ada hanya buku-buku yang bisa memberi efek sakit mata dan globe dunia yang selama Yuuki anggap bola abstrak.

"Anu .. itu .. ee, Akashi-san .. maaf." Gumam Yuuki. Akashi menatap lekat-lekat Yuuki. "Yuuki tidak sopan. Menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat privasi. Gomen, Akashi-san." Keluh Yuuki dengan mata nyaris berkaca-kaca. Akashi menyukai pandangan itu, mata zamrud yang terhambat serpihan air mata. Layaknya permukaan dasar air yang jernih.

"Tidak apa." jawab Akashi. Yuuki tersenyum lega. Kepolosan itulah yang membuat ketertarikan Akashi pada gadis itu. "tapi, tidak adil jika hanya aku yang ditanya.". Nah, mulai nih. _Trump card _Akashi.

"Eum, iya juga sih. Yuuki pikir ini tidak adil juga. Kalau begitu, Akashi-san bisa memberi Yuuki dua pertanyaan juga." Kata Yuuki. Mantap. Yuuki tidak bisa membaca skenario yang dibuat Akashi.

Ini dia. Ini yang telah direncakan Akashi, kesepakatan untuk bertanya. Akashi menyeringai dalam hati. Dia ingin membalas gadis yang satu ini. Anggap saja karena prediksinya meleset, agar impas. **Akhir kata**, Yuuki yang malang.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?" tanya Akashi.

Dengan sigap, Yuuki menjawab."Akashi-san ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Dia baik. Dan .. misterius.". dalam benak Akashi, ingin rasanya dia memeras gadis ini karena polos.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan kedua. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku baik?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tinggi dan menakutkan.

Balik ke Yuuki. Dia gak peduli! Watados. Yuuki tidak bisa membedakan suatu hal yang tidak berwujud. Misal, nada seseorang.

"Eum ... apa, ya? Oh, waktu Yuuki nyaris telat sebelum pengumuman berlangsung. Akashi-san membantuku berdiri. Lalu ... eum .. udah itu saja." Jawab Yuuki. Sebenarnya, dalam hati Akashi. dia kaget dengan semua jawaban itu. Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Akashi berpikir, gadis ini begitu baik walau gadis ini tidak sadar apa yang Akashi pikirkan sebelumnya..

"Ah, tapi. Menurutku, terkadang, Akashi-san selalu muncul tiba-tiba membuat Yuuki kaget. Akashi-san tipikal astral gitu ya" kata Yuuki. Crek. Bunyi pecahan dalam batin Akashi. ini menyimpang sekali. Akashi menarik kembali persepsinya tentang gadis ini. Gadis ini ... dia anak kecil.

"Yuuki." Panggil Akashi. Yuuki menatap mantap Akashi sambil tersenyum polos.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuki. Masih Mantap.

"pertanyaan ketiga." Ujar Akashi. Ingat, seorang Amano tidak peduli. Hening sesaat. Suasana canggung. "Apa ... kau .. tahu, pengumuman apa yang kuumumkan?" lanjut Akashi.

Dengan polos dan mantap, Yuuki menggeleng hebat. Akashi sendiri mengumpat dalam hati, dia mendapat beberapa sifat Yuuki. Satu pertanyaan melekat pada otak Akashi, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

Akashi menghela napas."festival. aku tahu, kau sudah diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah tentang festival untuk lusa depan." Tutur Akashi. "rencananya, OSIS akan menyelenggarakan sebuah festival unjuk diri para siswa. Mereka diminta membuat satu pasangan yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Selanjutnya, di festival itu .. mereka akan berhadapan dengan pasangan lain. Disinilah, kerja sama tim untuk kompak. Festival ini masuk dalam penilain peringkat. Paham?" tuturnya.

Yuuki mengangguk."Yuuki Paham kok." balas Yuuki dengan mantap.

"pertanyaan ke lima." Ujar Akashi.

"Lho, yang ke empat apa?"

"aku bertanya padamu 'paham' tadi." Jawab Akashi. dibalas dengan OH oleh Yuuki. Akashi melanjutkan, "kau mau menjadi satu tim denganku?" tanya Akashi.

"Yuuki nggak mau." Jawab Yuuki, singkat-padat-jelas. Akashi berdecih hati. Gadis ini, sulit diprediksi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena, Yuuki ingin satu tim dengan Sena. Itu saja. Yuuki gak egois, jadi Yuuki tahu batas-batasnya." Jawab Yuuki dengan _full confident_. Ini membuat Akashi ingin memaksanya lebih lanjut.

Belum sempat Akashi bergumam. Yuuki berpikir kembali.

"Tunggu, Yuuki pikir-pikir dulu deh. Kalau Akashi-san mau, Yuuki ingin setim dengan Akashi-san." Ujar Yuuki. _Holy shit._ Akashi nyaris menodong gunting pada Yuuki.

Anak ini, dia benar-benar polos. Apa pun yang dipikirannya selalu diucapkan. Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sudah mencapai titik emosinya. Untuk mengakhirnya, Akashi menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu. Besok, temui aku di gedung perpustakaan." Gumam Akashi sembari pergi begitu saja. Yuuki segera keluar mengikuti Akashi.

Begitu diluar, Akashi sudah tidak nampak rupanya. Hilang dari pandangan Yuuki. Yuuki nya sendiri gak peduli. Ingat, seorang Amano tidak peduli.

.

"Ekh? Yuu-chan satu tim dengan Akashi-san!? Si Ketua OSIS pengidap psikopat itu!?" seru Sena tidak percaya. Masker wajah yang dipakainya pun berantakan.

"Iya. Yuuki mau kok. Tunggu, Yuuki tidak mengerti. Psikopat itu apa?" tanya Yuuki. Ah, Sena kelepasan bicara. Dia tahu ayah Yuuki selalu mengajarkan hal baik padanya.

"Psikopat itu ... orang yang kelihatan jahat di mata orang lain, tapi sebenarnya dia baik pada orang tertentu. Ang ... anggap saja begitu.." jawab Sena. "Lalu, ada kelanjutan?"

"Ada. Yuuki diminta agar besok menemui Akashi-san di gedung perpustakaan. Itu saja, selebihnya Yuuki gak tahu." Jawab Yuuki sambil memainkan kakinya menghentakan ranjang tidurnya.

Sena segera berlari menuju Yuuki.

"Yuu-chan, siaga selalu dengan kekuatanmu. Mengerti?" tukas Sena. Sungguh, ini membuat seorang Amano seperti Yuuki benar-benar bingung. Pertanyaan pertama, semenakutkan apakah Akashi? kedua, Benarkah Akashi itu psikopat? Artinya saja Yuuki tidak tahu. Sweatdrop deh

.

**Sena POV'S**

Sebenarnya aku takut sekali. Aku takut, Yuuki diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh ketua OSIS pengidap kepribadian ganda dan psikopat itu. Yuuki itu polos. Dia selalu mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya. Yuuki itu mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar! Dia itu anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh yang telah memasuki masa puber. Tuhan, lindungilah dia.

Selain itu, dia pelupa dan lebih mengutamakan hal yang menurut dia menganggunya. Blak-blakan. Mudah terbawa suasana. Kejujurannya terkadang menyebalkan. Suka melamun alias berlabuh. Ah.. banyak deh pokoknya.

Tapi, aku yakin .. itulah yang membuat semua orang merasa ingin mendukungnya, melindunginya, dan ... itu berlaku untukku, untuk ayahnya, bahkan teman-teman sekelas .. juga ...

_Hell No!_

Jangan-jangan, itu Akashi juga!? Bisa jadi apa Yuu-chan ku!?

Aku bisa membayangkan. Yuu-chan ditahan di sebuah ruangan. Kunci ruangan itu hanya milik Akashi seorang. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Parahnya, Yuu-chan dengan wajah yang polos .. berkata, '_Kumohon, lepaskan Yuuki._'

GYAAA!

**Out of POV**

Sena bermimpi rupanya. Khayalan tingkat tingginya membuat Sena terbangun. Dia bisa melihat Yuuki tengah tertidur pulas. Sweatdrop, deh. Bahkan Sena terkena efeknya. Sena, tidurlah lagi. serahkan saja jalan ceritanya pada Author.

.

**Sena—T..B...C...**

**.**

_**Yosh. Chapter dua udah selesai! Author lanjut ke chapter berikutnya nih~**_

_**As always, mohon dukungannya Minna-san.**_

_**Shin kira, chapter tiga lebih panjang. Maybe, itupun kalau belum shin potong hehe~**_

_**Bye, Minna-sama. Onto next chapter~**_

_**.**_

_**Spoiler: **_

"**Hentikan kebiasaanmu. Sifatmu yang seperti inilah, membuat susah orang lain**_**"**_

"_**Yuuki piki lagir, Akashi-san orang yang baik".**_

"_**Yuuki, kenalkan ini Reo. Mibuchi Reo. dia wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus anggota tim kita nanti."**_

"_**Yu-chan, tahu tidak .. Akashi menyuruhmu datang ke halaman belakang."**_

"_**Yuuki tidak mengerti.." **_

_**.**_


	3. Teach me?

**Chapter 3! Shin berterima kasih sekali kepada yang sudah memberi kritik, saran, dan review~**

**Tanpa Minna, Shin gak akan bisa sampai sini. view:+200! Can't believe it, though. Arigatou!**

**Enjoy reading~**

**.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own KnB (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, School life**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Pair: Akashi, OC**

**.**

**.**

**Adorable Story from Gakuen **

**.**

**.**

**Story 3: Teach me, please.**

"Aaah, aku lupa!" keluh Yuuki. Dengan cekatan, dia segera meninggalkan kelas. Sena menggeleng kepalanya dengan keluhan Yuuki.

"Yuu-chan, kamu ini mudah lupa ya?" gumam Sena.

Yuuki telat. Telat kemana? Oh, tentu saja dia lupa ada janji dengan Akashi untuk menemuinya di perpustkaan. WTH, seorang Amano mudah lupa. Yuukilah salah satunya.

Pintu dibuka dengan hebat. Seorang gadis yang membuka pintu itu terengah-engah. Dasinya lepas kembali. Untunglah belum lepas dari rangkulan lehernya.

"Ma—maaf, telat!" seru Yuuki. Saat itu juga dirinya ditatap orang-orang sekitar, petugas perpustkaan memperingatinya.

"sst, ini perpustkaan. Kecilkan suaramu!" serunya.

"Ah! Maaf, Yuuki lupa." Jawab Yuuki sambil membungkuk pada petugasnya. Setelah petugas itu berlalu, Yuuki mencari-cari orang yang tujunya.

Pemuda bersurai merah, manik heterokromnya tengah membaca sebuah buku. Beberapa siswi yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu mencuri kesempatan untuk meliriknya. Yuuki segera mendatanginya.

"Akashi-san, Yuuki minta maaf. Yuki terlambat karena lupa." Kata Yuuki sembari membungkuk pada Akashi.

Akashi menoleh dan menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu.

"Jangan diulangi lagi. kau tahu, aku menunggu cukup lama disini. Ck." Balasnya diakhiri dengan decihan.

"Yuuki kan sudah minta maaf." Tukas Yuuki.

"sudah terlambat, kau juga menganggu ketenangan perpustakaan." Kata Akashi sembari melanjutkan halaman buku yang dibacanya."Hentikan kebiasaanmu. Sifatmu yang seperti inilah, membuat **susah **orang lain." Tuturnya dengan menekan kata yang tebal. "Kau tahu? Ka—" Akashi berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat wajah Yuuki.

Semburat merah. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bibir manisnya bergetar menahan guncangan perasaan. Tetesan air mengalir dari mata zamrudnya. Bagaikan linangan berlian. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Mata zamrud itu .. seperti pecah.

Hening. Entah apa yang membuat Akashi begitu tertarik saat melihat Yuuki menangis.

"Yu- ... Yuuki tidak ... tidak bermaksud untuk menyusahkan orang lain. Yuuki ... Yuuki ..." gumam Yuuki dengan nada yang terhambat tangisannya."Yuuki menyesal.." lanjut Yuuki sembari berlari keluar perpustakaan. Akashi berdiri, ingin rasanya dia menyejar. Tapi, sesuatu menghentikannya.

**Back yard**

Yuuki membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Yuuki jangan nangis, bukannya, Yuuki sudah berjanji pada otou-san? ... Yuuki pikir, ini juga bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Akashi-san. Tapi, seharusnya.. Akashi-san tidak berkata sejahat itu. eum .. Yuuki butuh sapu tangan." Gumam Yuuki. Tangannya meraba dalam saku."lho? sapu tangan ... Yuuki lupa lagi. bukannya Yuuki tinggalkan di kelas!?" serunya.

"Ini." Seseorang menawarkan sapu tangan biru tua pada Yuuki. "Pakai saja punyaku." Lanjutnya lagi, Yuuki mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu.

"eum ... makasih ... etto.. siapa?" tanya Yuuki setelah meraih sapu tangan itu. pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Mibuchi Reo, yoroshiku~" jawabnya. Yuuki tersenyum kembali. Ulasan manisnya menutupi wajah sedihnya.

"Salam kenal, Reo-san. Namaku Yuuki, Yuuki Amano." Yuuki memberikan kembali sapu tangan itu.

"Oh, bawa saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku." Balas Reo.

Yuuki melipat dengan rapi sapu tangan itu. lalu dimasukan kedalam sakunya."Ngomong-ngomong, Reo-san dari kelas berapa? " tanya Yuuki. Memulai tirai komunikasi.

"I-A. Kau?" tanya balik Reo.

"I-C." Balas Yuuki. "Yuuki rasa, Yuuki punya kenalan (N/B:tidak menentu) di kelas itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Akashi-san, Akashi Seijurou." Jawab Yuuki dengan mantap. Alih-alih dia lupa insiden perpustakaan tadi. Sudahlah, Yuuki itu—

HEG. Serasa leher Reo nyaris putus. Punggungnya terasa dingin-mati. Ya tuhan, dari semua kenalan Yuuki (N/B: yang tidak tentu) kenapa harus siswa ini? Oh, bukan berarti Reo tidak dekat dengan siswa surai merah, si mata heterokrom, pengidap kepribadian ganda, psikopat, (N/B: entah betul apa tidak) suka membawa gunting, aura serba tidak enak, egois, suka memerintah—

"Reo-san?" panggil Yuuki. Reo terbuyar dari pemikirannya.

"Ah, maaf .. Aku kenal kok." Jawab Reo.

Srek.

"Bukan hanya kenal, tapi memang kenal." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba dari belakang Reo.

"Akashi-san!?" seru Yuuki. Reo membatu, mulutnya yang ingin mencibir terhenti begitu saja.

"Yuuki, kenalkan ini Reo, Mibuchi Reo. Dia wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus salah satu anggota tim kita nanti." Kata Akashi.

Reo tersenyum paksa. Yuuki terhenyak sejenak. Sesekali dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Benarkah, Reo-san?!" tanya Yuuki pada Reo.

"I—Iya .."

"Hebat~ Reo-san anggota inti OSIS? Keren, Yuuki ingin sekali mengikuti suatu lembaga sekolah! Tapi tidak tercapai, Yuuki tidak mengerti, sih." Ujar Yuuki.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali~" balas Reo.

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Seakan dia tidak ada disana. Seakan dia tidak terlihat. Jelas-jelas ada seorang raja disana, kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja? Apa yang membuatnya terganggu? Biasanya Akashi mereka kah? Tidak. Reo tertawa, Akashi masih bisa cuek. Yuuki? Memang Yuuki yang tertawa itu manis. Lalu, tidak salah lagi. **jawabannya adalah gadis itu**.

"Yuuki!" seru Akashi dengan nada cukup tinggi dan berat. Matanya menatap tajam bola zamrud gadis itu. Reo dan Yuuk terdiam. Hening yang cukup lama sampai Akashi sadar. Dia membentak Yuuki. Dia membentak seorang gadis. Bukan, ralat ... anak kecil.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?"tanya Yuuki dengan baik-baik. Reo tertawa dalam hatinya.

" ... Tidak, tidak apa-apa ... " jawab Akashi. Yuuki menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Eum.. kalau begitu Yuuki kembali ke asrama dulu. Akashi-san, Reo-san selamat sore." Kata Yuuki sembari melambaikan tangan dan pergi begitu saja.

Setelah Reo membalas lambaian Yuuki. Setelah menjamin suasana sekitar tinggal mereka berdua. Reo bertanya, "Sei-chan ... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi menggeleng kepala.

"Benarkah? barusan kau membentak Yu-chan lho."

Akashi terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia berpikiran sesuatu tentang kamu, Sei-chan?"

Akashi terdiam lagi.

"Lalu—" ucapan Reo terhenti seketika setelah melihat tatapan hujaman dari pemuda surai merah. Segera dia menutup mulutnya agar tidak mencibir lebih lanjut.

**Akhir kata untuk Reo, **dasar _Chatterbox _Reo.

.

.

Di kamar Yuuki dan Sena.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sena.

"Akashi-san membentakku dengan memanggil namaku.." jawab Yuuki.

"eekh!? Apa-apaan itu!?" seru Sena. Lulur wajah diwajahnya menjadi berantakan. Sedangkan Yuuki tengah berbaring di kamar.

"Yuuki gak tahu, Akashi-san sedang memikirkan apa.. tapi, berkat itu.. Yuuki kenal seorang siswa bernama Mibuchi Reo. Dia wakil ketua OSIS, lho."

"... sedikit lega sih.. tapi, kalau tidak salah aku pernah dengan tentang Mibuchi Reo. Dia peringkat ke delapan!" seru Sena.

"Oh ... " balas Yuuki. Sena tahu Yuuki bimbang. Sena tahu pikirannya sebatas tangannya yang bisa mencapai dan meraih sesuatu.

TRIIT TIT. Nada dering telepon diatas meja yang tak jauh dari Sena berada. Maka, Sena pun yang mengambilnya. Bukan hanya karena posisinya yang dekat. Tapi juga suasana warga kedua kamarnya yang entah-apa-pikirannya.

"Ya? ... eum ... Ba—baiklah .." ujar Sena dengan nada sedikit gemetar. "Anu, Yuu-chan .. ada telepon untukmu." Kata Sena sembari memberikan telepon itu pada Yuuki.

Yuuki dengan _almost _-_happy_ hati menerima telepon itu.

"Ya? Ini Yuuki."

"_Yuuki, ini Akashi."_

"Eum ... Ada apa Akashi-san?"

"_hanya ingin bertanya.."_

"Apa?"

"_Apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"_

"Akashi-san orang yang aneh akhir-akhir ini."

... _crek_. Suara sesuatu di ujung saja.

"Tapi ... Yuuki pikir lagi, Akashi-san orang yang baik."

... Hening diujung saja.

"_Bagian mana?"_

"Saat Akashi mengenalkan Reo-san padaku. Yuuki senang punya banyak teman dan relatif banyak."

"_... Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Aku hanya menanyakan mu ini."_

"Iya. Selamat malam, Akashi-san."

Bunyi telepon yang putus.

Sena sempat deg-degan di sebelah Yuuki.

"Dia bilang apa?! dia mau menahanmu!?" seru Sena.

"Sena, jangan keras-keras. Akashi-san tidak menahanku kok. Tunggu, Yuuki tidak mengerti? Apa maksudmu, Sena?"

"Egh ... dugaan kemarin malam sih. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Aku mau tidur nyenyak hari ini. Yuuk, Tidur!" seru Sena. Yuuki segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Berharap besok adalah hari yang baik.

.

**Akashi POV**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. 'YUUKI!'

Sudah berapa kali aku menyakiti gadis itu ... ralat, anak kecil itu? tapi, aku tidak salah. Dia sendiri yang membawa dan memancing kejadian. Ini karena kebiasaan buruknya.

Aku mendapat informasi dari salah satu bawahanku.

Yuuki Amano. Gadis di kelas I-C. Pembawaanya kekanakan. Peringkat terendah. Kebiasaan yang khas dari dirinya adalah hukum Amano.

Namun, masih belum jelas menurutku. Akhirnya, aku memeras semua pusat gosip di asrama. Alhasil,

Dia suka berlabuh saat pelajaraan. Walaupun begitu, nilainya bisa dibilang lumayan. Katakan saja standar. Setiap jam istirahat selalu mengincar paket makanan A. Sahabat karibnya adalah Sena. Sekelas dan sekamar juga. Bicara tentang hukum Amano, aku mendapat beberapa. Mungkin sisanya bisa kudapatkan dari Kepala sekolah alias ayahnya.

Aku terhenti disitu. Bidak catur yang kumainkan berhenti. Tarian pedang mereka terhenti. Strategi yang _too complicated_ terhenti juga. Apakah ini yang dinamakan benih aneh tumbuh di medan perang? Aku membiarkan catur itu tergeletak. Aku beralih membaca buku-buku.

Alih-alih saat kubaca. Kata pengantarnya, **based on true feeling**.

... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku membuang buku itu ke lantai. Membiarkan halaman per halamannya dipermainkan oleh angin. Aku mengerti, oleh karena itu kubuang?

Malam ini aku dipenuhi rasa cemas. Ini semua salah gadis itu. kebiasaan buruknya membuak efek samping padaku. Aku tidak mau terkena penyakit insomnia hanya gara-gara dia. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencegahnya? Aku menelponnya.

Teleponku dijawab. Namun, suara ini berbeda dengan suara Yuuki. Oh, teman sekamarnya. Sena. Dia mempersilahkan dan memang/harus membiarkan aku berbicara dengan Yuuki.

"_Iya? Ini Yuuki."_

Kubalas, "Yuuki, ini Akashi."

"_Eum ... ada apa Akashi-san?"_

Singkat-pada-jelas aku menjawab."hanya ingin bertanya". Mantap. Ini point dipikiranku.

"_Apa?"_

Aku menjawab sambil meraih bidak ratu putih."Apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"

"_Akashi-san orang yang aneh akhir-akhir ini."_

... CREK. Bunyi tanganku meremas bidak catur putih itu hingga kepalanya hancur.

"_Tapi ... Yuuki pikir lagi, Akashi-san orang yang baik."_

... Aku terdiam sejenak. Dia gadis yang polos. Selalu mengatakan isi hati dan otaknya. "Bagian mana?" tanyaku.

"_Saat Akashi mengenalkan Reo-san padaku. Yuuki senang punya banyak teman dan relatif banyak"_ balasnya. Sungguh, aku ingin mengumpat diri.

".. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Aku hanya menanyakan mu ini." Kataku. Dia membalasnya dengan balasan biasa. Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Hening. dalam batinku, aku merasa lega. Walaupun setelah itu ... aku mengambil selotip dan gunting di rak meja. Kupasang kembali bidak catur ratu putih itu. seperti sediakala. Aku menaruh nya tepat disamping bidak caturku, **raja hitam**.

.

**Normal Mode**

Sepulang sekolah. Kebanyakan siswa Silver Gakuen kembali ke asrama atau mampir ke kantin. Beberapa juga mengunjungi gedung perpustakaan. Dari semua siswa itu, ada tiga siswa pengecualian yang berada di halaman belakang. Sepi. Untunglah, salah satunya memulai perbincangan.

"Nah, Yu-chan. Disini kita akan membahas sedikit tentang festival nanti~" ujar Reo.

"Yuuki gak sabar, Yuuki ingin ikut membahas juga!" kata Yuuki.

Kedua pasangan-tidak-jadi itu menoleh pemuda bersurai merah. Akashi mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan sebuah pen. Ia memulai menulis sesuatu.

"sederhana saja, festival nanti membutuhkan tiga pion. Masing-masing pion memiliki tugas sendiri." Ujar Akashi selagi tangannya menggambar tiga lingkaran. "posisi pertama akan kuberikan untuk Reo. Posisi dibelakangnya sisi kanan akan kuberikan pada diriku. Sedangkan dibelakangku persis adalah Yuuki."

"Kenapa Yuuki dibelakang?" tanya Yuuki. Reo tersenyum kaku. Anak ini polos, pikirnya.

"tipikal supernatural mu adalah jarak jauh." Jawab Akashi. "cocok untuk daerah terjauh dari gapaian lawan."

"Yuuki _summoner_. Yuuki bisa menyerang jauh dan dekat." Tukas Yuuki.

"resiko menyerang jarak dekat itu lebih tinggi. Mengingat batas maksimalmu."balas Akashi.

"Yuuki gak peduli dengan batas maksimal Yuuki."

"Oh ya, kau harus. Jika seorang supernatural telah mencapai batasnya, ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. anggap saja habis. Disini, di festival ini tidak mengenal kata penghabisan. Hindari segala kemungkinan yang berbahaya. Ini festival, Yuuki." Tukas Akashi.

Sebelum perdebatan dimulai. Reo segera menyela. "su-sudah, sudah. ini hanya posisi saja kok. Posisi Yu-chan juga tidak terlalu dibelakang." Tukas Reo. Yuuki tediam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, Yuuki mau saja di belakang." Jawabnya. Reo menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu .. besok kita latihan. Segera sampai di area latihan jam tujuh. Yang terlambat, jangan harap bisa selamat." Titahnya.

"Besok liburan, Yuuki selalu bangun jam delapan kalau liburan..." keluh Yuuki. Reo membatu. Tuhan, tolonglah anak ini .. pikir Reo.

"Usahakan. Jangan membantah dan mengeluh lebih lanjut. Perintahku **mutlak**." Kata Akashi. "Dan, ketahui tempat mu Yuuki."

Yuuki tercengang dan sedikit tersinggung. "Yuuki tahu kok. Yuuki masih di halaman belakang sekolah kan? Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada polos. Reo benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat itu.

Akashi nyaris mengambil guntingnya. Tapi ditahan. Oleh kalimat Yuuki, "Kalau begitu, Yuuki permisi dulu. Yuuki bakal mengusahakan bangun lebih pagi. Bye~!" Yuuki segera pergi dari situ. Akashi masih diam saja. Reo membereskan kertas dan sebuah pen yang baru dipakai Akashi.

"Sei-chan, kenapa?"

Akashi menggeleng kepala.

"beneran?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Serius?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Yu-chan itu anak yang patuh ya. Yeah, kepatuhan yang menakutkan. Dia terlalu polos."

Akashi terdiam sejenak.

"dia jujur sekali. Selalu mengatakan isi hatinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Reo mulai memancing Akashi.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya sembari peri begitu saja. Reo terdiam, dasar tidak jujur ... pikir Reo.

.

"Dia memintamu untuk bangun jam tujuh dan memulai latihan?" tanya Sena.

"Iya." Jawab Yuuki.

"Hee ... " Sena berpikir sejenak, "_latihan? Itu berarti ... cambuk neraka!_". "Yuu-chan, hati-hatilah disana! Kawanmu ini tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. tapi, kumohon hidup panjang ya?"

"Iya, Yuuki mengerti. Tunggu, Yuuki tidak mengerti? Apa maksudmu?"

"egh ... I—ini hanya suara batin saja kok. Ehehe, latihan yang semangat ya? Trus setelah itu makan malam bersama. Kamu bisa makan setengah porsi makananku kalau kamu kembali dengan utuh."

"Iya, Yuuki mengerti. Yey, Yuuki dapat setengah jatah makanan Sena. Tunggu, Yuuki tidak mengerti dengan kembali utuh?"

"Sudah,sudah ... ayo tidur!" seru Sena.

.

**Reo POV**

Aku cemas dengan Yu-chan. Aku juga khawatir pada Sei-chan. Kedua orang itu memiliki persamaan. Mereka seenaknya sendiri. Bedanya, Yu-chan tahu batasnya. Nah, yang satu ini yang parah.

Bicara tentang Yu-chan, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Walaupun dia jujur dan memang jujur dari lubuk hati, tapi masih tanda tanya menurutku. Entah kejujurannya sendiri yang menutupi jalan pikirannya? Atau dia sendiri yang kekanakan.

Waktu sepulang sekolah tadi, aku mendatangi kelas Yu-chan. Untunglah, dia masih disana. Kupanggil dan kubilang, "Yu-chan tahu tidak, ...Akashi (sengaja) menyuruhmu datang ke halaman belakang". Dia balas dengan anggukan saja. Lalu bertanya lagi, untuk apa?

Otomatis kubalas, "membahas festival"

Dia bingung. "Tapi, Yuuki bukan anggota OSIS atau pun panitia lain. Yuuki tidak mengerti..."

Astaga, dia ini tidak tahu atau memang polos? Aku tertawa kecil. "Yu-chan tidak perlu berpikiran jauh. Hanya membahas soal turnamen di festival nanti." Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Momen yang bagus. Aku mendapat beberapa hal tentang hukum Amano. Walau tidak tertera di buku manapun. Hukum ini jelas sekali di permukaannya.

.

.

**Reo -TBC!**

**.**

**Minna, chapter 3 update! chapter 4 udah selesai juga~**

**ini karena bantuan kalian. !arigatou!**

**makashi juga buat dukungan dari review'er, shin memohon dukungan/kritik/saran/dan lainnya juga~**

**Onto next Chapter!**


	4. first time to

**Shin usahain buat update kilat, tapi shin pikir halauan gak akan ngasih kesempatan lewat dua kali. Jadi begitulah. Nah, chapter ke empat udah shin update. shin cepet-cepet scanning lho. oke, langsung aja~ **

**Terus dukung shin, ya! Enjoy reading...**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, School life**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Pair: Akashi, OC**

**.**

**.**

**Adorable Story from Gakuen**

**.**

**.**

**Story 4: first time sit in—**

"Reo, mana Yuuki?" tanya pemuda surai merah dengan tampang kronik. Reo menggeleng kepala, bibirnya mengkerut dan berharap gadis yang bernama Yuuki tidak terlambat. Atau... sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Suaranya semakin jelas, sudah pasti itu Yuuki. Ia tampak terengah-engah.

"Maaf, Yuuki terlambat ..." ujarnya.

"Bukannya kemarin sudah kubilang untuk bangun pagi?" tukas Akashi.

"... Yuuki kan hanya terlambat lima menit!" balas Yuuki.

"Hargailah waktu, manfaatkan waktu dengan baik."

"Yuuki tahu kok." Yuuki memalingkan wajah sambil mengggembungkan pipi nya yang manis.

"Yu-chan ... _kawaii~_..." gumam Reo.

"Hukuman." Kata Akashi. Reo tergidik, firasat buruk mulai menjad-jadi.

"Eeegh? Yuuki dihukum?" tanya Yuuki.

"_summon_ supernatural mu. 30 KALI!" seru Akashi.

"Jahat, Yuuki gak mungkin bisa—"

"Bisa. Kalau begitu dipercepat. Dalam satu menit, usahakan _summon_ dua supernatural secara berurutan."

"Se-Sei - .. chan ... kau terlalu jahat..." gumam Reo dengan nada lirih.

**Seorang** _Summoner _bisa memanggil bidak yang mereka kuasai. Tantangan menjadi seorang _summoner _adalah waktu. Jeda untuk memanggil tentu membutuhkan fokus dan waktu yang relatif lama. Oleh karena harus dilatih mulai dini. Kebanyakan _summoner_ yang sudah **pro** bisa memanggil dengan fokus yang tinggi dan waktu relatif cepat.

Reo tengah berlatih. Akashi sendiri sibuk memberi komando pada Yuuki.

Mereka berlatih. Terkadang beberapa murid juga berlatih disana, dan mendapati pemandangan baru. Seorang ketua dan wakil OSIS tengah berlatih dan melatih. Beberapa yang kenal Yuuki Amano juga asyik bergosip. Sena sibuk menyembunyikan diri di balik semak-semak lengkap dengan teropong di tangannya. 'Yuu-chan, aku sudah siap dengan peralatan pertolongan pertama!' gumamnya dengan suara lirih.

Tiga jam berlatih. Lalu istirahat dua puluh menit. Akashi cukup baik setelah berdebat dengan Yuuki membahas waktu istirahat.

"Hee, Yu-chan bisa memanggil pelindung tipikal astral dan tanaman tertentu ya..." kata Reo.

"Iya, Yuuki masih menguasai kedua bidak itu dengan baik. Yuuki juga bisa melindungi Reo-san dari jarak jauh ... eum, maksimal lima puluh meter sih.. " kata Yuuki. Reo tersenyum. Akashi hanya diam membaca buku. Timbul sifat jahil Reo.

"Hee, aku senang bisa dilindungi Yu-chan. Festinal nanti, mohon bantuannya ya?" kata Reo. Yuuki mengangguk. "Kalau bisa lindungi aku saja. Jadi, aku bisa menghadang lawan agar tidak mencapai Yu-chan."

"Iya." Jawab Yuuki dengan senyum polosnya. "Yuuki bakal—" ucapan Yuuki terhenti karena disela Akashi. sedangkan Reo tersenyum polos, setidaknya rencana berhasil.

"Perubahan posisi!" seru Akashi. Yuuki dan Reo menatap pemuda surai merah itu. "Aku dan Reo akan berada di garis depan. Yuuki dibelakangku, Tetap." Lanjutnya.

"Yey, Yuuki di posisi kedua. Setidaknya, Yuuki bisa tampil agak-kedepan." Kata Yuuki.

"Syu-syukurlah ..." gumam Reo. Tidak menyangka Akashi mengubah posisi, kenapa?

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-san?" tanya Yuuki. mantap, ini yang dipikirkan Reo.

"Sederhana saja, setelah latihan tadi kulihat kau bisa mempercepat jeda waktu memanggilmu." Jawab Akashi. alih-alih Akashi mempunyai banyak alasan yang masuk akal.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu .. Yuuki lebih kuat?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada polos.

"mm ... " sebelum Reo menjawab, Akashi lebih dahulu.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi. Reo tersenyum kaku.

"Lho, kok?"

"dalam satu menit dua kali pemanggilan. Usahakan dalam setengah menit lima kali pemanggilan. Itu baru kuat." Jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, Yuuki akan lebih berusaha!" seru Yuuki. Akashi menatap mata zamrudnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Reo sendiri asyik mendukung Yuuki.

.

Sesuai janji Sena. Yuuki mendapat bonus jatah makan malam. Sayangnya, Yuuki terbaring di ranjangnya. Latihan tadi membuatnya kehabisan energi.

"Ugh ... andai aku cepat menolongmu ..." gumam Sena dengan nada lirih sambil menyuapi Yuuki makan.

"Tidak apa. ini pilihan yang Yuuki pilih. Yuuki ingin menjadi anak yang kuat. Yuuki ingin seperti Sena." Tukas Yuuki.

"Yuu-chan..." Sena memandang Yuuki lekat-lekat."Jadilah diri sendiri, itu yang terpenting."

"Iya, Yuuki mengerti kok." Jawab Yuuki.

"Kalau begitu, cemilanku boleh kau makan!" seru Sena sembari mengambil dua kardus cemilan yang cukup untuk sebulan.

"Huwee, banyak sekali. Ada choco chip, potato lord, packy, ... banyak sekali. Kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Yuuki.

"Iya. Aku selalu dukung apapun pilihan Yuuki kok." Jawab Sena sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yuuki.

.

.

**in the classroom**

"Sena mana?" tanya Yuuki pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Eum.. katanya ada urusan sih. Tapi, gak tahu lagi. Tunggu saja, nanti dia kembali kok. Apalagi tasnya masih disini."

Yuuki mengangguk. Diambilnya tas Sena agar lebih dekat dengan jangkauan Sena. Biar tidak kemana-mana, itulah jawaban Yuuki saat ditanya teman sekelasnya 'mau diapakan tas Sena?'. Memang bisa tas seseorang kemana-mana? Oh bisa, tidak ada yang mustahil di Silver Gakuen ini. Semuanya unik. Baik itu murid-muridnya apalagi _furniture_ disana, mengingat kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang Amano.

Waktu berjalan begitu lama. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang ada yang keluar kelas, ada yang masih mengobrol, ada yang sibuk membahas suatu rencana, ada yang menjadikan satu bangku sebagai tempat menggosip, ada menghapus papan tulis, ada yang repot membereskan mejanya, ada juga yang berlabuh.

Yuuki sedang berlabuh kembali. Mata zamrudnya menatap dan menangkap gambaran indah diluar jendela. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang hanyut dimainkan angin, desiran suara pohon sakura karena angin, sorak-sorak kecil para siswa yang berada diluar sana.

Kedua tangan Yuuki menggenggam erat tas Sena. Yuuki merebahkan kepalanya diatas tas Sena. Sedikit nyaman. Ia menghadap pemandangan diluar jendela. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Yuuki merasa damai. Semua beban pikiran langsung hilang.

(Hei)

Yuuki masih berlabuh. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Hanya satu yang ditangkap. Pohon sakura.

(Hei...)

Yuuki merasa malas untuk bangun. Apalagi pemandangan diluar yang menggoda. Matanya berkedip pelan. Ia merasa kantuknya mulai menjalar. Pandangannya mulai buram. Sekuat apapun usahanya untuk menahan kantuk. Anak kecil tetaplah anak ke—

"HEI!" seru seseorang di belakang Yuuki.

Yuuki sendiri tersentak kaget. Ia terbangun dari nyaris-tidurnya. Sejenak ia menoleh kekanan-kirinya. Ia mendapat tiga siswa sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dua orang yang ia kenal sekali, dan satu gadis yang entah asal usulnya (bagi Yuuki).

"A-apa?" tanya Yuuki. Maklum baru bangun nyaris-tidur.

Salah satu siswa itu berdecih."dasar..."

"Ehe, Yu-chan kaget ya? Maaf, aku sendiri tidak berdaya saat Yu-chan dibangunkan paksa~" kata Reo dengan nada polos. Akashi melirik Reo dengan tatapan intimidasi. Reo sendiri cukup puas melihat reaksi Akashi.

Yuuki menggeleng kepala. Ia melirik satu per satu tiga orang dihadapannya. Akashi, yang menyentak dia sehingga Yuuki terbangun. Reo, pemuda tanpa daya melihat reaksi Yuuki terbangun. Dan ...

"Dia Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki." Kata Akashi.

Yuuki mengangguk pelan lalu membalas, "Aku Yuuki Amano, salam kenal."

"_sou,_ Yuuki-chan. Salam kenal juga." Kata Momoi.

Jika menatap baik-baik Momoi. Rasanya ada kesamaan. Yup, warna rambutnya seperti warna kelopak sakura. Melihat rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas.

"_Kireii ..._" gumam Yuuki dengan nada cukup lirih dan cukup didengar mereka bertiga.

"Ha?" Reo dan Momoi hanya menatap heran Yuuki.

"Rambut Momoi-san ... cantik sekali. Seperti kelopak sakura itu." kata Yuuki sembari menunjuk pohon sakura di luar jendela.

"Ehe, Yuuki-chan pintar memuji. Aku jadi salah tingkah.." balas Momoi.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya Yuuki. Reo melirik Akashi yang sedari tadi melihat pohon sakura itu.

"Psst, Sei-chan.." panggil Reo. Akashi segera terhenti dari lamunannya. Ia kembali menatap ketiga rekannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kamu dengan Satsuki. Mungkin, kau bisa belajar banyak darinya. Dia juga ahli dalam segi melindungi. Ini cocok sebagai referensi latihanmu." Kata Akashi.

"_Mou,_ selalu begitu .. Benar sih... Ah, Yuuki-chan kalau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu. Daaaann~ aku MC di festival nanti~" kata Momoi sambil mengancungkan simbol peace.

"Benarkah? Yuuki mau diajari kok" kata Yuuki. Asyik bergumam dengan Momoi. Yuuki memiliki banyak rekan lagi. berkenalan dengan satu orang membuka jendela untuk kenal dengan berpuluh ribu bahkan jutaan orang.

Akashi mulai duduk di bangku Yuuki, ia menatap dan seperti ikut berlabuh dengan pohon sakura itu. Reo sendiri asyik mengobrol dengan Yuuki dan Momoi. Parahnya, mereka bergosip. Lebih parah lagi, Akashi gak peduli!Watados. parahnya dan parah-parahnya lagi(?), **waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore**.

_Holy shit_

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya(labuhannya). Ia segera berdiri dengan mengeluarkan suara keras (tangannya mendadak memukul meja). Membuat perhatian ketiga siswa suka gosip itu menatapnya.

Dengan sifat pokerface nya,Akashi berjalan keluar kelas. "Ayo, Reo dan Satsuki. Ikut aku." Katanya. Otomatis, Reo dan Momoi melambaikan tangan pada Yuuki lalu bergegas keluar.

Kali ini, Yuuki sendiri. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat duduk, ia merasa hangat. Padahal dari tadi ia berdiri sambil membalas ocehan Reo dan Momoi. Tidak sadarkah Yuuki? Akashi baru saja duduk disana. Ingat, seorang Amano—

"Yuu-chan~" sapa Sena. Ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Ah, Sena." Balas Yuuki."dari mana?" tanya Yuuki.

"dari gedung guru. Sensei menyuruhku mengembalikan dokumen harian, bukannya hari ini aku piket?" jawab Sena. Yuuki mengangguk pelan."Maaf Yuu-chan, kamu jadi menunggu sampai jam tiga sore..."

"Tidak apa. Yuuki menikmati sekali." Jawab Yuuki dengan nada polos. Sena tersenyum lega ...

Setelah mengambil tas dan bersama Yuuki keluar kelas. Batin Sena mengatakan sesuatu, apa yang harus dinikmati saat menunggu?

.

**Sena's POV**

Benar juga. Aku makin was-was. Apa hanya aku saja yang was-was? Tidak. Aku pikir IYA!

Aku benar-benar cemas dengan Yuuki. Apa hanya aku sendiri yang cemas? Yuuki sama sekali tidak merasa cemas ... aku pikir. Ah, aku lupa. Yuuki itu—

Sudah, cukup.. cukup... tenangkan diri. Hukum Amano itu menarik sekaligus menakutkan. Kenapa tidak? Contohnya sudah ada disini. Maksudku, disebelahku. Yuuki sedang tidur. Bukan, bukan... jangan mengira Hukum Amano itu menakutkan, contohnya adalah Yuuki sedang tidur. Itu sih, persepsi yang keterlaluan. Yang kumaksud, orangnya. Yuukinya. Jiwa, raga juga kejadian-kejadian di lalu waktu..

Andai aku juga masuk dalam masalah. Maka semua akan kubereskan dengan jalan ku sendiri. Yaitu, fisik. Kebanyakan orang mengira, fisik tidak akan memperbaiki suatu masalah. Yang ada hanya masalah lagi. oh, gitu. Maaf saja, NGGAK!

Bukankah sudah jelas, persepsi seperti itu sudah _mainstream_. Ini adalah asrama unik. Semua persepsi dunia tidak memperngaruhi asrama ini. **Apapun bisa jadi**_**.**_

Ceh, gara-gara ini aku memasang wajah Trolism. Bukan sifatku sih. Tapi, apalah daya. Ini peran yang diberikan untukku.

Balik ke masalah persepsi.

Bicara tentang akar masalah. Ya ITU. dia, dia murid kelas I-A, pengidap psikopat dan kepribadian ganda. Kedua matanya yang aneh. Si ketua osis berkerudung merah, maaf berambut surai merah. Uph, suara batinku tidak terlalu keras, bukan?

Denger-denger dari PGA (pusat gosip asrama) dia memiliki indera setajam matanya menatapmu dengan dingin. Apa Yuuki tidak merasakan tatapan tajamnya, pertanyaan pertama: Setajam matanya itu memang berbentuk tajam apa?. lalu pertanyaan kedua: selumpuh apakah perasaan Yuuki sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya selalu dalam mata heterokrom ITU!?

.

**Yuuki's POV (sebelum tidur)**

Yey, Yuuki punya banyak kawan. Yuuki bisa ketemu Akashi-san, Reo-san, dan Momoi-san. Tentu saja, Yuuki gak perlu lari-lari mencari kawan atau mencari perhatian (dia tidak sadar, sifatnya yang memancing mereka =.='). Akhir-akhir ini, Yuuki pikir ... Yuuki gak pernah membeli makanan paket A. Apa Yuuki terlalu sibuk? Tidak mungkin, pe'er Yuuki selalu selesai tepat waktu (Iya, tepat sekali. Saat mau mengumpulkan baru selesai). Yuuki juga gak punya request dari teman teman Yuuki. Akashi-san juga gak pernah meminta (atau menyuruh lebih tepatnya) yang susah. Saat Yuuki meminta Momoi-san untuk mengajari Yuuki juga. Momoi-san itu baik, dia selalu memberi keringan pada Yuuki.

Yuuki capek. Soal atau masalah itu bisa Yuuki lanjutkan besok, bukan?

.

**Akashi's POV**

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering berdecak atau berdecih kesal tanpa ada alasan tertentu. Pertanyaan pertama, apakah sudah menjadi kebiasaanku?. Pertanyaan kedua, seaneh apakah diriku?

Aku memainkan bidak-bidak catur dengan elitnya. Satu per satu bergerak sesuatu komandoku. Ya, dibawah komando langsung. Dengan strategi _too complicated_ ini. Motifnya sangat sederhana tapi mampu menjebak lawan.

Tadi, saat aku duduk di kursi Yuuki. Tanpa sadar, aku sedikit melamun karena pemandangan diluar sana. Kelopak-kelopak sakura itu bertebaran dengan begitu indahnya. Apa setiap hari, Yuuki memandang pohon sakura ini? Aku yakin IYA. Harum manis tercium saat aku duduk di kursi Yuuki. Ini tidak horor, aku yakin anak itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlabuh.

Setelah kuperhatikan cukup lama. Aku sadar, ada hilang di bidak-bidak itu. kemanakah **Ratu Putihku?**

Aku mulai mencari nya di loker meja ku. Lemari buku-buku. Diatas meja dengan serakan buku-buku lagi. tapi, hasilnya nihil. Bidak itu tidak kutemukan. Kalau kuingat-ingat, **aku lupa**.

.

**Reo's POV**

Uwaawawa. Tadi itu benar-benar ... menakutkan! Tapi, setidaknya aku berhasil membuat Sei-chan marah. Hehe, butuh pengorbanan dan sedikit resiko tinggi. Untunglah, ada Momoi yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Ufufu, besok ... ada kejadian apa lagi?

Entahlah. Aku pikir, Sei-chan bisa menebaknya. Dia akan berkata **hari ini, lakukan sesuai latihan kemarin**. Begitu~ pasti lucu jika benar. Tapi, tidak lucu jika aku mati konyol sebelum festival dimulai.

Bicara tentang mati konyol, sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya?

.

.

.

"Hari ini, lakukan sesuatu latihan kemarin." Kata Akashi sambil mengapit kedua tangannya.

"Iya!" balas Yuuki dengan sigap. Reo sendiri menahan tawanya. Untunglah, ia bisa menghindari sebilah gunting. Walaupun tidak mati konyol, Reo masih dalam posisi konyol.

Tirai Festival ini terbuka. Begitu sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan pidato Ketua OSIS selesai. Terdengar suara kembang api, sorak-sorak, juga berbagai macam musik yang tampilkan secara bersamaan. Berkat tim inti festival, mereka memeriahkan suasana dengan tebaran kertas warna-warni yang tidak akan habis sampai festival berakhir. Dengan begini, Ajang pun dimulai.

.

.

TBC

.

_**yey, arigatou ne~**_

_**view:+200! dukung shin terus ya. thanks to::**_

_**-Adorable Review'er: ScarletBlood04, Sakamaki Ama-chan, lucyheart, (Unsignly)Amelo, , Hoshi Uzuki~**_

_**-Adorable Favor'er: , ScarletBlood04, NandaRuki, lucyheart, psychoarea~**_

_**-Adorable Follow'er: , NandaRuki, Sakamaki Ama-chan, ScarletBlood04, lucyheart, psychoarea~**_

_**Onto next Chapter ~! **_


	5. here I am

**Chapter 5 update! Shin bisa sampai sini karena dukungan Minna-san/-chan/-senpai/.. **

_**Misamime-**_**san: gomene, tidak bisa update kilat~ shin gak tau kapan bisa update. Gomene, tapi enjoy reading, Misa-san~**

**Amelo-san: Haha, iya iya. shin ngerti kok gimana rasanya -.-"~ enjoy reading ne~**

**Hoshi Uzuki-san: Heum, plot buat cemburunya terlalu cepat menurut shin sih~ enjoy reading ne~**

**Ehe, sebenarnya shin gak terlalu tahu sifat Reo yang sebenarnya ya... intinya setelah shin baca manga KnB, Reo itu cheerfull. Gomene, kalo sedikit OOC,gak nyambung, atau feelnya gak terasa. Tapi, coz' that .. shin butuh kritik-saran-dan dukungan reader. Baik itu Review'er, Follow'er, Favor'er, PM'er, dan silent reader lainnya~**

**Minna, Enjoy reading~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, School-life**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Pair: Akashi, OC**

**.**

**.**

**Adorable Story from Gakuen**

**.**

**Story 5: Here I am**

Sorak-sorak para murid terdengar hingga pelosok asrama. Hujan kertas warna-warni berbentuk persegi kecil nyaris menutupi coklatnya tanah. Suara-suara musik, baik itu sebuah lagu, irama, nada, gaung, gema, instrumen, etc. Beberapa petasan atau kembang api dinyalakan juga untuk meriahkan suasana.

Nah, cukup. Itu suasana luar **Dome**. Tengok saja didalam Silver **Dome**.

Sorak-sorak siswa terdengar hingga menyongsong penjuru Dome. Berbagai macam lampu dengan warna yang berbeda. Benar-benar ramai didalam sana. Beberapa mondar-mandir. Ikuti saja anak yang mondar-mandir turun ke lantai bawah.

Di lantai bawah, merupakan tempat peserta yang mengikuti turnamen ini. Beberapa siswa datang untuk mampir, ada juga keluar untuk mengambilkan minuman. Sibuk, sibuk, sibuk dimana-mana. Terutama..

"Reo, Yuuki. Tunggu disini. Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Akashi. kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk. Begitu Akashi keluar, Reo menghela napas.

"pasti merepotkan." Kata Yuuki.

"Yeah, begitulah. Walaupun aku wakil ketua OSIS ... aku rasa aku tidak dibutuhkan." Kata Reo dengan nada _sweatdrop_. "yang sibuk dan paling inti adalah tim inti festival juga ketua OSIS. Beberapa anggota lain pasti mempunyai waktu luang dan entah dimana saja mereka."

"Kenapa Reo-san tidak membantu juga?" tanya Yuuki.

Reo tergidik, ia mengingat sesuatu sejenis dan semengerikannya kata bernama Ancaman.

"Tidak, aku disini saja menemani Yu-chan." Jawab Reo.

"Tapi, Yuuki tidak masalah sendirian." Tukas Yuuki.

Reo berpikir dua kali kembali."Jadi... Yu-chan tidak ingin bersamaku? Yu-chan tega mengusirku?" tanya Reo dengan nada Moe-alaShounen.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Reo-san. Yuuki mau kok bersama Reo-san, Yuuki gak tega mengusir Reo-san. Yuuki seeeennaaang banget bersama Reo-san." Kata Yuuki.

Reo tersenyum menang."Benarkah?senangnya~" Jawabnya. _Aku harap Sei-chan cepat kembali_~, batinnya.

"Reo-san ... boleh Yuuki bertanya?"tanya Yuuki.

"Nanii~?" tanya Reo.

"Apa... Reo-san juga senang bersama Yuuki? Apa Reo-san tega mengusir Yuuki? Apa Reo-san mau bersama Yuuki? Apa yang Reo-san pikirkan tentang Yuuki?"

Hening. yang ada hanyalah suara astral batin Reo.

'_anak ini... ap-apa ya? Tentu saja, kali pertama yang kupikirkan tentang Yu-chan adalah ITU. iya, ITU! mau apa lagi... lalu, jujurkah?'_ batin Reo.

"Ten-tentu saja, Yu-chan. Aku senang, tidak tega, dan mau bersama Yu-chan. Terus .. etto, ya-yang kupikirkan kali pertama tentang Yu-chan adalah ... " Yuuki menatap Reo dengan mata berbinar-binar. "polos.." jawab Reo.

"polos? benarkah? "

Reo mengangguk.

"He, polos darimana?" HEG. Suara ini. Oh, jangan bilang ketua OSIS itu sudah datang dari tadi. Reo dan Yuuki menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. Bingo, nilai seratus untuk Reo. Hadiahnya apa? nanti saja. Sekarang bertindak dulu.

"Se-Sei-chan ... ka-kalau sudah datang bilang-bilang dulu dong... ahaha .. ahaha... ah..." kata Reo dengan tawa garingnya.

Akashi mendatangi Reo. Ia menjamin suaranya hanya terdengar dan tidak diketahui Yuuki."jangan kabur setelah festival" kata Akashi. Reo menelan ludahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"ada gunting lewat."jawab Akashi. ha? Yuuki semakin tidak mengerti. Benarkah? Ada gunting lewat. Pertanyaan pertama, dari arah mana gunting itu lewat?. Pertanyaan kedua, maksudnya?

"Sampingkan itu, turnamen akan segera dimulai. Em.. sembilan menit dari sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah, usahakan fokus mulai sekarang. Ini sangat berlaku untukmu.." kata Akashi dengan nada dingin sambil menunjuk Yuuki.

"Baik~!" serentak Reo dan Yuuki.

.

Lorong dibawah Dome.

Suara sorakan penonton diatas terus bergema. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan para staf disini, tapi beberapa juga siswa yang sibuk dengan persiapannya. Di jalan, tim entah-nomor-berapa itu bertemu gadis yang memang-dan-ada-yang-baru-kenal berambut _softpink_.

"Momoi-san!" sapa Yuuki.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. Festival ini sudah mau dimulai lho~" kata Momoi.

"Iya. Yuuki gak sabar juga." Kata Yuuki.

"Nah, berjuanglah disana. Setelah beberapa hari latihan, Yuuki-chan pasti bisa~!" kata Momoi.

"Um, Yuuki benar-benar berusaha disana!"

Momoi berlalu ke tempat _audience room_. Seperti biasa, semua panitia sibuk. Bahkan Akashi dan Reo yang seharusnya menunggu festival juga ditarik ikut sibuk. Baru saja kembali, kemudian sibuk kembali. Tapi, itu semua untuk memeriahkan suasana festival.

Maka, tirai turnamen ini pun naik keatas. Sorak-sorak penonton di Dome semakin menggema hebat. Pintu menuju area turnamen terbuka. Silauan sinarnya nyaris membutakan.

Disini, Yuuki berdiri dengan Akashi dan Reo. seragam yang dipakai adalah kemeja putih. Untuk Yuuki, ia memakai bawahan rok biru tua. Untuk Akashi dan Reo (kesepakatan) untuk memakai bawahan biru tua dan panjang. Mereka memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah sebagai tanda satu tim.

"Ayo." Kata Akashi sembari melangkah ke depan. Tidak peduli silauan diluar pintu itu. diikuti Reo dan Yuuki.

"Baik." Serentak mereka semua. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Yuuki. Ulasan manisnya pun semakin kelihatan. Rona merah di pipinya menambah manis Yuuki.

Mereka semua memasuki area. Momoi ber-MC memanggil perhatian semua penonton.

"Minna~! Tim merah.. AKASHI SEIJUROU, MIBUCHI REO, dan.. YUUKI AMANO~" seru Momoi. Disoraki para penonton. Sebuah kamera diselipak dari atas agar kepala sekolah bisa melihat pertandingan berlangsung. Matanya hanya tertuju pada putrinya.

**Yuuki** melihat sekeliling area. Ia mendapati padang tanah dan rumput. Disisinya terdapat pembatas dari batu dan para penonton diluar batas area itu. area ini begitu luas. Yuuki dapat mendengar Momoi ber-MC lagi saat lawan mereka memasuki area turnamen juga. Yuuki bisa melihat tiga orang dengan ikat kepala biru tua di ujung saja. Parahnya lagi, Yuuki masih menyempatkan berlabuh. Tidak heran, seorang Amano—

"Yuuki, ambil posisimu." Kata Akashi. Yuuki terbuyar dari labuhannya. Ia segera berdiri di belakang Akashi. "Lakukan sesuai latihan, kamu pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?". Yuuki mengangguk pelan. Akashi menoleh kepada Reo, memberi isyarat padanya. Reo pun mengangguk.

...**3**...

Hitungan detik sebelum festival dimulai. Yuuki menyipitkan matanya, berusaha fokus dengan lawan di depan mereka. Tubuhnya berusaha siap secepat mungkin. Yuuki bisa melihat Akashi yang tengah berfokus dengan lawan mereka, dan Reo yang siap melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini, Yuuki harus dua kali lipat lebih fokus.

...**2**...

Hitungan detik sebelum turnamen dimulai. Sorak-sorak penonton terngiang terus dikepala Yuuki. Beberapa teman sekelas Yuuki mendukungnya. Berteriak memanggil namanya. Yuuki memejamkan matanya. Berada di gelap nya pejaman mata ini, sebelum menghadapi di depan.

**1!**

Turnamen dimulai. Sorak-sorak semakin dashyat begitu melihat Yuuki memanggil _summon_-nya dalam waktu 0,6 detik! Seekor _Berzieker fox_. Rubah dengan kekuatan pelindung. _Summon_ ini berada di bawah kendali Yuuki. Momoi tersenyum sinis, ia bisa menduga anak itu belajar dengan cepat.

Akashi dan Reo sendiri kaget. Namun, mereka tetap fokus pada tujuan. Reo segera maju didampingi Berzieker. Ah, jangan merasa menang dulu. Yuuki harus memasang pelindung pada kedua rekannya, selain itu ia memegang kendali Berzieker.

Akashi tahu perannya. Ia segera menggunakan busur dan panahnya untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan lawan. Reo tahu rekan-rekannya sedang dalam masa cooldown. Ia berusaha untuk menahan pergerakan lawan.

Dan, jangan lupa. Lawan tidak akan diam saja melihat kehebohan tim lawannya. Mereka berpencar. Satu ke sisi kiri, satu kesisi kanan, dan satunya lagi maju menghadap Reo.

"Yuuki, tahan sisi kiri. Aku akan mengambil bagian kanan!" kata Akashi. Yuuki mengendalikan Berzieker untuk menahan lawan di sisi kiri. Akashi sendiri sibuk melumpuhkan bagian kanan. Reo akui, lawan yang menghadapinya ini cukup pintar dan kuat.

"Minna! MAN TO MAN DEFENCES~!" seru Momoi diikuti sorakan penonton.

Baiklah, putar otak. Semua sibuk menghadapi lawan mereka. Sena, salah satu penonton yang tengah was-wasnya melihat Yuuki kesulitan mengendalikan dua objek secara bersamaan. Padahal selama ini, Yuuki hanya bisa mengendalikan satu objek. Ini dua, hanya dalam tiga hari .. ia menguasainya? Sena menggeleng kepala saat terpikir Yuuki terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Setidaknya, Sena harus bertindak tidak langsung. Ia melihat Akashi yang sibuk memberi komando pada rekan-rekannya dan (menurut pandangan Sena) ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi Yuuki yang (menurut Sena lagi) **nahas**.

"Ini semua salahnya!" geram Sena.

Sena segera berpindah menuju bangku yang tepat berada di belakang Yuuki. Dari sini, Sena bisa melihat wajah lawannya yang juga kesulitan menghadapi Yuuki(_summon_-nya).

Lawan itu tergidik saat melihat aura di belakang Yuuki. Hitam. Dan pastinya bukan milik Yuuki. Ia menatap baik-baik aura milik siapa itu. HEG. _Dead end?_ Sena menatap lawan itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelapnya bergeming di belakang Yuuki. Sena mengatakan sesuatu dengan isyarat pergerakan bibir, dan menjamin musuh Yuuki mengerti. Apa?

_Kubunuh kau jika kau melukainya!_

Sena benar-benar tipe teman yang banyak orang inginkan. Mulutnya yang manis mengatakan sesuatu yang pedas. Alangkah baiknya jika Sena juga berada di area itu. menang mudah, deh.

Balik ke area. Lawan Yuuki tergidik dan melemahkan penjagaanya. Ini menjadi kesempatan untuk Yuuki menyerang balik hingga lawannya lumpuh sejenak.

"_Yuuki tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, Yuuki harus membantu Reo-san dan Akashi-san!_" batin Yuuki. Ia mengendalikan Berzieker untuk menolong Akashi. tidak butuh waktu hingga bermenit-menit, Yuuki berhasil menolong Akashi. sayang, energinya nyaris habis.

"Yuuki mundurlah, simpan sisa tenagamu. Aku akan membantu Reo." Kata Akashi sembari pergi menolong Reo. Yuuki melongo. Energinya nyaris habis. Berzieker juga nyaris menghilang. Yuuki nyaris mencapai batasnya. Ia bisa mendengar sorakan penonton yang terpendam. Sena berteriak sesuatu padanya, namun nihil. Yuuki tidak peduli. Dia melihat Reo dan Akashi bertarung bersama di depan sana. Ia bepikir kembali, ternyata sulit mengontrol diri saat bertarung. Padahal belum lima belas menit, Yuuki sudah lelah. Apa ini yang didapatnya? Kurang dari lima belas menit, Yuuki pun lelah. Ia tidak percaya. Yuuki mengerti satu hal, sekarang ini Yuuki sangat lemah. Yuuki melihat tangannya yang tengah merinding. Energi nya hampir habis. Tapi...

"Tapi, Yuuki ingin berusaha!" seru Yuuki. Ia segera berlari maju kedepan dengan sisa energinya. Momoi teriak histeris, para penonton bersorak, kepala sekolah mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, Sena terbelalak.

Kaki Yuuki telah mencapai batasnya. Yuuki tidak lama lagi akan terjatuh. Tapi, Yuuki melirik kepada Berziekernya. **Ia punya kaki lain**. Berzieker sepenuhnya berlari ke depan. Yuuki terjatuh, Berzieker melompat. Tangan Yuuki merinding hebat, tangan Berzieker telah menerkam lawannya. Tangan Yuuki terjatuh lemas, Berzieker telah melumpuhkan lawannya. Yuuki tersenyum manis, Berzieker menghilang.

"WIINNN!" seru Momoi. Sorakan semakin dashyat. Namun kecemasan tak luput dari wajah mereka yang mengenal baik Yuuki.

Gadis itu, anak itu, tengah duduk di area itu. kaki dan tangannya sudah kehabisan energi. Tapi, ada juga serpihan lega di hati mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Cucuran keringatnya tidak menghalau senyuman itu mengembang. Akashi dan Reo membantunya berdiri. Mereka segera menghilang ke bawah Dome.

Sesampainya di ruang peristirahatan. Dimana Yuuki tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa.

"Yey, baru kali ini Yuuki menang~!" kata Yuuki. Reo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Yu-chan. Aku ambil minuman dulu." Kata Reo sembari pergi begitu saja. Diruangan itu, tersisa Yuuki dan Akashi.

Hening sejenak karena Yuuki tengah mengambil handuk di meja sebelah sofa. Apes, kedua tangannya masih lemah.

Puk puk. Akashi sendiri mengelap keringat di wajah Yuuki.

"Ah, arigatou Akashi-san." Kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum polos.

Tuk. Akashi memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Aw"

"Yuuki, kau sudah berusaha." Kata Akashi. Yuuki terdiam sejenak saat Akashi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Samar tapi lembut.

"Iyakan? Begini-begini, Yuuki berusaha sekali!" balas Yuuki.

"Bodoh, kau berusaha hingga penghabisan? Menggerakan tangan dan kaki saja tidak bisa." Sindir Akashi.

"hehe, dipuji deh.." kata Yuuki dengan malu-malu.

"Ini bukan pujian." Kata Akashi.

"hehe, Yuuki sangat senang sekali!"

Akashi sibuk mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di kening Yuuki.

"Tahu tidak, Akashi-san. Hal yang paling membuatku senang apa?"

Akashi memutar otak."_summon_-mu?"

Yuuki menggeleng."Yuuki senang saat Akashi-san tersenyum lho."

Hening. Yuuki masih tersenyum polos. Akashi sendiri berhenti membersihkan kening Yuuki dari keringat. Cukup lama, lima detik mungkin. Bodohnya, Yuuki tersenyum polos. Parahnya, balasan dari Akashi bukan kata-kata tapi satu tepisan tangan di kepala Yuuki.

"Aw"

"Oh..aku juga ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.." kata Akashi dengan tangan tetap dalam posisi menepis Yuuki. "It—"

BRAK. Pintu dibuka paksa. Membuat kedua orang didalamnya terhenyak.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya~" keluh Reo.

"KA-KAU!" seru Sena begitu melihat tangan Akashi yang masih dalam posisi menepis kepala Yuuki. Parahnya, Akashi hanya menatap datar Sena. Parahnya lagi, Yuuki menatap Sena dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Ha?"

"Bukannya HA?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Yuu-chan!" seru Sena sembari memeluk Yuuki. Akashi beranjak berdiri. Moodnya kembali buruk.

"Urusanmu?" tanya Akashi sembari pergi begitu saja. Sena sibuk menyentak nya, Yuuki menahan Sena agar tidak ada bogem mentah melayang kemana-mana. Di pintu depan, Akashi menepuk Reo. "Pelampiasan." Kata Akashi dan Reo pun berdiri kaku. Akashi menyeret Reo keluar. Sementara di dalam ribut, diluar masih misteri. Entah apa benarkah Reo akan mati konyol.

.

.

"Tidak ada pertandingan lagi?" tanya Yuuki. Sena mengangguk.

"Iya. Ini kan pertandingan untuk melihat peringkat berapa kita berada. Mungkin, besok atau lusa kamu akan tahu peringkat berapa." Jawab Sena.

Mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan di tengah paradis festival. Sejam yang lalu, setelah Yuuki pulih dan beberapa tenaganya kembali. Ia merengek untuk jalan-jalan bersama Sena. Dengan alasan, makanan bisa mengembalikan tenaga Yuuki. Dan itu benar.

"Sena, Yuuki ingin daging itu!"

"Sena, apa itu? seperti pohon sakura tapi manis!?"

"Sena, lihat itu yuk!"

"Sena, ada Reo-san dan Akashi-san!". Sena menarik Yuuki menjauhi tempat.

"Sena, pizza itu apa?"

"Sen—"

"Yuu-chan, apa kamu tidak lihat? Makananku belum habis. Aku kesusahan jalan, kita duduk dulu yuk?" ajak Sena.

"Oke, Yuuki mau kok." Balas Yuuki.

Mereka memilih duduk di bangku taman. Meja batu di depan mereka untuk menaruh makanan atau jajanan yang mereka beli.

"Uwaa, seperti gunung.." gumam Sena saat melihat tumpukan makanan di depan mereka. "Oi, Yuu-chan. Kamu yakin bisa menghabiskan ini semua? Padahal di kamar masih ada satu kardus cemilan lho."

"Bisa kok. Yuuki lagi mood buat makan."

"Hee... hebat dong~"

"Apalagi sekarang festival masih berlangsung. Berapa hari festival ini berlangsung?"

"sekarang sih masih pembukaan saja. Besok pasti lebih ramai. Terus, besoknya lagi penutupan."

"Tiga hari dong.."

Sena mengangguk.

Suasana di taman saat itu lumayan sepi. Karena ini masih festival pembukaan, pasti banyak murid-murid yang bersiap-siap untuk festival utama besok. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang di depan Yuuki dan Sena.

"O, iya.. bukannya setiap kelas wajib menyumbangkan kegiatan festival? Kelas kita membuat dan merencanakan apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Maunya sih sebuah cafe. Tapi, wali kelas tidak mau. Jadi, kelas kita setuju membuat sebuah drama." Jawab Sena.

"eekh!? Kenapa tidak mau cafe?"

"alasan yang kudengar, demi keamanan siswa. Tahukan, wali kelas kita ini tipe over protektif. Apalagi, kita tidak tahu berhasil atau tidak kita membuat makanan."

"Hee... sayang sekali. Yuuki dukung lho.."

"Iya, kamu sih maunya makanan saja.."

"Terus, drama apa?"

"Eum.. aku gak tahu ya. Yang tahu adalah beberapa siswa yang dipilih."

"Eh? Beberapa? Sedikit sekali?"

"Iya sih.. dengar-dengar, kelas kita bekerja sama dengan kelas lain. Tapi, aku gak tahu kelas mana.."

"ke kelas yuk?"

"Boleh. Tapi, buat apa?"

"Yuuki mau mampir aja."

"Ya.. sudahlah."

Sena berdiri lalu membuang sisa makanannya. Sedangkan Yuuki mengapit makanannya dengan kedua tangannya. Masih banyak. Mungkin sekitar 4-5 makanan. Diikuti Yuuki di belakangnya, mereka berjalan santai menuju kelas.

"Drama, ya... Yuuki ingin memainkan sebuah drama juga..."

"Benarkah? Aku malah memikirkan sebaliknya.."

"Iya. Yuuki ingin menjadi tokoh utama sebuah drama... um.. parodi, kayak parodi gitu."

"Parodi, yah... tokoh seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, Yuuki ingin jadi tokoh utama pokoknya."

"Heum... menurutku tokoh yang cocok untuk Yuuki ... mungkin..."

"detektif~"

"Jangan, kamu ceroboh."

"Chef~"

"Menyalakan kompor saja tidak bisa."

"Ksatria~"

"Memegang pisau saja tidak mau."

"Putri?"

"memakai sepatu kaca saja tidak bisa."

"Guru~!"

"Lihat nilai mu selama ini.."

"murid."

"Itu lebih baik."

Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya. Sena tertawa kecil. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung siswa. Memang, gedung siswa lebih ramai. Beberapa siswa sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bahkan area koridor juga digunakan untuk kegiatan mereka dimana membuat Yuuki dan Sena harus memutar , mereka memotong melewati beberapa kelas.

**Class I-C**

"sungguh perjalanan yang panjang..." keluh Sena sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya. Tapi, di kelas kosong." Tukas Yuuki sambil menunjuk keadaan kelas yang sepi.

Hening.

Sena tengah di dalam auranya sendiri.

"Kalau gitu.. mereka dimana, ya?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tidak...tahu..."

"apa mereka sedang bermain?"

"Mungkin..."

"Cari ke kelas lain yuk?"

"Tidak, capek."

"Ayolah, Yuuki ingin tahu.."

"Kamu sendiri saja. Aku lelah."

"Ya sudah, Yuuki duluan ya?" kata Yuuki sembari keluar kelas meninggalkan Sena yang bisa dikatakan sedang Bad Mood.

.

**Yuuki POV**

Dimana ya... kelas I-D membuat cafe. Beberapa klub juga meminjam kelas yang kosong untuk kegiatan mereka. Yuuki tidak yakin mereka ada di gedung siswa. Apalagi, Yuuki disini hanya menganggu kegiatan orang lain. Apa Yuuki sebaiknya pergi saja?

Baru saja Yuuki berbalik arah. Tepat di hadapan Yuuki adalah dua siswa yang kukenal.

"Ah, Yu-chan~" sapa Reo.

Yuuki membalas dengan senyuman, "Reo-san." Yuuki menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Akashi Seijurou, seperti biasa dia menatap Yuuki dengan tajam. Apa Yuuki punya salah? Apa memang matanya seperti itu?

"Apa?" tanya Akashi. Yuuki menggeleng kepala. Jujur, Yuuki juga kesusahan menghadapi siswa yang satu ini.

"Yu-chan, mau kemana?"

"Eum.. sebenarnya Yuuki berpikir untuk keluar gedung saja. Disini, Yuuki hanya menganggu kegiatan siswa lain."

"tapi, buat apa ke gedung siswa?" tanya Reo.

"Kelas Yuuki akan mengadakan sebuah drama yang bekerja sama dengan kelas lain. Yuuki ingin tahu itu saja."

"Oh... Ehh? Jadi kelas mu yang mengadakan drama kolaborasi itu?" tanya Reo. Jujur, menurut Yuuki, Reo-san juga tipe yang aneh. Yuuki tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ha?"

"Begini, ada dua kelas yang setuju mengadakan drama kolaborasi. Diantaranya I-A, I-C, dan I-E. Bicara tentang mereka, semua ada di kelas kami. Mau ikut? Kebetulan kami kesana juga." Kata Reo. Yuuki mengangguk. Yuuki sedikit gemerasan, Akashi-san dari tadi menatap Yuuki terus. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

.

**Out Of POV**

"dimana kostum utamanya!?"

"berikan laporan itu padaku, cepat!"

"dekorasi ini tidak natural, coba yang lain!"

"ini begini, ini begitu... ah, salah."

"gawat, robek!"

"Yang benar saja, dekorasinya kurang?"

"mana tim bagian lampu?"

Dan bla bla lainnya. Intinya, disana mereka sibuk. Yuuki hanya terdiam kaku. Reo tersenyum garing. Akashi hanya diam menikmati pemandangan ramai disana.

"Ramai sekali..."gumam Yuuki.

"Iya, Yu-chan~ kalau mau lihat-lihat boleh. Tapi, jangan menganggu ya?" kata Reo. Yuuki mengangguk pelan.

Setelah kedua siswa itu pergi. Yuuki memutuskan untuk melihat saja. Ingat, **melihat** saja. Tapi, melihat bagi seorang Amano adalah hal yang bisa melengseng. Kemana saja boleh, contohnya yang satu ini. Padahal Yuuki hanya melihat, tapi kenapa sekarang dia mendapati dirinya tengah membawa kostum?

Tok Tok. Yuuki mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Seseorang di dalamnya mempersilahkan Yuuki masuk. Begitu masuk, Yuuki mendapati seorang siswa berambut blonde disana. Ia tengah tersenyum dengan make-up di wajahnya.

"Oh, sudah datang ya?" kata pemuda itu.

"Ah, ee ini kostumnya... um..." Yuuki melirik siswa blonde itu.

"Ah, namaku Kise Ryota. Kelas kenal-ssu~!" kata kise sambil tersenyum polos.

Yuuki menaruh kostum itu di atas meja."namaku Yuuki Amano, kelas I-C. Salam kenal juga, Kise-san." Balas Yuuki. "Etto,... Kise-san punya peran apa di drama ini?"

"Aku? Pangeran-ssu~!" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Yuuki pikir cocok untu Kise-san. Yuuki ingin melihat drama ini berlangsung!" balas Yuuki.

Kise tertawa kecil."Yuukicchi lucu sekali~!" serunya. Kise langsung memeluk erat Yuuki."Kalau Yuukicchi punya peran apa?"

"Eum, Yuuki tidak ikut dalam drama ini. Sekedar membantu saja." Jawab Yuuki.

Kise sedikit mengeluh dalam hatinya. "Sayang sekali.. "

Hening sejenak karena Kise tengah berpikir sesuatu.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. Yuuki per—" tangan Yuuki langsung digenggam Kise lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Yuuki sendiri hanya mengikuti Kise, tangannya digenggam dengan erat sih. Dan apalah daya mereka menuju sebuah ruangan.

BRAK

Pintu didobrak cukup keras oleh Kise. Semua yang didalam ruangan itu menatap kedua murid tersebut.

"Aku menawarkan Yuuki Amano dari kelas I-C untuk mengambil peran utamanya!" seru Kise. Yuuki menatap tiap siswa disana. Crap! Ada Reo dan Akashi!

Reo memukul wajahnya sendiri. Beberapa siswa mengangguk saja. Ketua kelas Yuuki hanya melongo tidak percaya. Kise tersenyum dengan percaya diri. Yuuki panik sendiri. Akashi? setelah mendengar proklamsi Kise, ia menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"K-kok ... begini sih !?"

.

.

**Akashi POV**

Hari ini aku lelah. Mengurus anak kecil seperti dia benar-benar melelahkan. Butuh kesabaran yang banyak. Yeah, walaupun pelampiasan kepada Reo cukup memuaskan. Begitu sadar, Reo sudah tergeletak dengan mulut berbusa. Aku menamparnya, lalu mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan di festival.

Selama di festival, sekilas aku melihat Yuuki dan ... siapa? Oh, Sena. Tapi, aura di samping Yuuki sepertinya sedang buruk saat melihatku. Maka, aku dan Reo memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Parahnya, aku ingat dengan rencana drama untuk besok. Lekas, aku menarik Reo lalu pergi ke gedung siswa. Lebih parah lagi, aku bertemu dengan Yuuki lagi. pertanyaan di benakku ini mengatakan, sebenarnya ada berapa Yuuki? Kutatap dia dengan tajam. Begitu sadar dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, aku berdecih lagi. anak itu pasti menganggap diriku aneh.

Bodohnya, Reo mengajak Yuuki ke aula. Lekas kami tinggalkan dia disana. Belum sepuluh menit rapat berlangsung. Mendadak pintu di ruangan di dobrak dengan keras. Seorang siswa berambut Blonde yang telah lama kukenal masuk sambil membawa seorang gadis berambut pendek yang kukenal juga. Tiba-tiba lagi, si Blonde itu menyentak untuk memberi peran pada gadis berambut pendek itu. rapat ini pun menjadi berantakan. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat peran yang diberikan untuk gadis itu adalah, **Sleeping Beauty.**

.

.

Akashi-TBC!

.

_**Minna-san, gomene ... shin sudah berusaha buat update kilat.. tapi, shin tahu Minna-san mengeri yang namanya halangan. ini chapter maunya shin potong. tapi, ga jadi buat bonus reader aja~ thanks to::**_

_**Adorable's Review'er: ScarletBlood04, Sakamaki Ama-chan, lucyheart, Amelo, (A-chan), Hoshi Uzuki, Misamime~ **_

_**Adorable's favor'er: (A-chan), NandaRuki, ScarletBlood04, lucyheart, psychoarea, Hoshi Uzuki, Misamime~**_

_**Adorable's follow'er: (A-chan), NandaRuki, Sakamaki Ama-chan, ScarletBlood04, lucyheart, psychoarea, Misamime~**_

_**Adorable's reader: PM'er, dan Silent reader lainnya~**_

_**Onto next chapter~!**_


End file.
